


【授翻】镶我以子弹，覆之以汝名

by Adrista



Category: Captain America(2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers(2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Jossed, Red Room
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrista/pseuds/Adrista
Summary: Natasha的记忆真假参半，但有一段记忆如丝线串联其中：一只冰冷的机械手，它轻柔地放在她的背上，它温和地抚摸她的脸颊，它紧紧地扼住她的喉咙；一个暗杀者笑容狡黠，眼睛似凛冬。





	1. 序言：信仰是牢狱，也是张开的手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492587) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



> 原作者注：题目来自诗人Richard Siken的诗《许愿骨（wishbone）》；每一章的标题都分别来自Vienna Teng不同的歌，每一章前的引语来自Siken的诗集《粉碎（crush）》。  
> Natasha和James的设定主要来自电影《美国队长》和《复仇者联盟》，部分采用冬日战士的漫画设定。同时还有一部分设定来自不同网站对这两个角色的描述和我自己的想象。
> 
> ————  
> 译者注：仅翻译与文章背景有关的作者注释，其他与此文有关的同人艺术创作请移步原作者页面查看。以及，不太熟悉AO3的排版，文章缺疏之处烦请见谅。Lofter同名ID下同步更新。
> 
> 作者在profile页给出了开放性授权。

[试着解释束缚于生活的插曲——

吞下泥土，吞下玻璃，前四个指关节的

血液气味]

她最清晰的记忆之一，是她第一次杀人。

她记得目标人物温暖湿润的呼吸在她的肩膀上搅动的气流，而她把针扎进他浓密的胡须下的皮肤。他像断了线的提线木偶一样倒在枕头上；她记得她用手按住他的嘴巴，堵住他窒息时的挣扎哽咽。

她记得最多的，是他惊讶的松弛表情，他死去的眼睛里怀疑褪去，好像他还未放弃相信此时此刻发生的事，即使他已被注入毒药，喉咙收紧。

“这可能不是特别的记忆植入，”她告诉坐在她对面的两个人。保险措施是为了保证审问者的利益。而那个神盾局的心理学家——肤色苍白，在她盯着他看时不安地扭动了一下——可能对于记忆造假的想法很感兴趣，但重要问题的发问者是审讯者，也是Natasha的关注焦点。“有些间谍在执行第一次任务之前就会被植入那种记忆。”

“为什么？”心理学家问。

手腕上的手铐早已染上了她的皮肤的暖意，她向后靠在椅子背上，手铐就紧紧地陷进她的皮肤；相较她正因这种坐姿而受到挤压的肋骨发出抗议一事，手铐只给她带来了一瞬即逝的不适感。她呼吸浅促，将痛苦的神色从脸上隐去。 “我不知道。我猜是红房子觉得第二次杀人会比第一次容易。”她答道。

“真的容易吗？”

她允许自己轻轻地笑一下。很奇怪，一个神盾局的人竟然会问这种天真的问题。心理学家的小拇指抽搐了一下。“杀人通常很简单，”她说，“困难的部分是杀人之后的事。”

心理学家的眼睛眯起来；好奇显而易见地取代了紧张感。她想知道他在想什么，如果他把她的话理解成夜里她眼前总是闪过那些被她杀死的人的面孔而饱受精神折磨拷问以致夜夜难眠的话。（她不会这样。她不能这样。如果她真的因之痛苦的话，那她就再也不会尝试睡觉。）

审问者在座位里动了一下身子，再一次吸引了她的注意力。他看着她，看了很长时间。他的眼睛是浅褐色的，而且不知怎么的，令人讶异的是，他的眼神里并无虚伪的亲切或同情，有的仅仅是对利益的保护欲。他让她有点儿想起Barton的负责人。“你说你第一次杀人的记忆是最为清晰的记忆之一，那么其他清晰的记忆呢？”

她控制着表情不变，但她眼神里有些东西让心理学家的额上冒汗。

“我记得冬日战士。”

心理学家差点儿从椅子上掉下来。

就连审问者的空白表情也裂开了口子，他的眼睛因惊讶而睁大，又因兴趣而眯起来。他没有前倾身体，但肩膀轻微的紧绷明显地暗示了他想要这样做。他开口说话时，把声音克制得低沉而平静：“冬日战士。我们认为他不过一个是俄国人编造出来的恶灵，”她的眉毛抬起来，他补充道，“一个用来吓唬我们的故事。”

想象着西方的间谍特工们为了冬日战士究竟是真是假一事争辩不休，她几乎要笑起来了。“冬日战士不是故事。”

“关于他，你能告诉我们什么？”

“关于他，你想知道什么？”她慢慢地反问道。

她已经开始后悔她的诚实了，尽管之前Barton的请求让她能在避免棍棒和毒打的情况下与之进行真正的交流。现在她应该做个交易吗？用记忆换特权？她思考着，并无苦涩怨言，记忆让她从封闭中破出，一个多星期以来，让她第一次享受阳光。

“我们能告诉你的是，如果关于冬日战士的故事都是真的，那么他可能是这个世界上最成功的杀手，”审问者说道，声音里干涩蔓延。“我们的记录表明他主要活动在五十年代初期到柏林墙倒塌前，尽管过去几十年间有些杀手也被人认为与冬日战士有关。我们将考虑把你提供的任何有关冬日战士的信息作为一种明确的合作信号。”他停顿了一下，“同时作为感谢，我们已经剥除了X教授对你的精神影响。”

她耸耸一边肩膀。她很高兴知道现在她的大脑里不再会有任何让她想要照着自己脑袋来一枪或者横冲直撞的东西，不过她并不打算为此表达谢意。神盾局把这个作为一种自我保护的手段。

“我可以告诉你我知道的有关他的事，不过我觉得重要的细节只有一个。”

“是什么？”审问者问道。

她的目光越过他的肩膀，抵达他身后的单向透视镜，毫无疑问，神盾局局长Fury正通过它监视着整个审问过程。她回答这个问题的时候，答案是冲着Fury的。

“他死了。”

“死了？”审问者和心理学家同时问道。

“你怎么知道的？”审问者说。他身体前倾，一丝怀疑使他的眸色变暗了一瞬。“我们的记录表明如果他真的存在的话，那他仍然在活动，只不过很少见而已。”

她过了一会儿才能回答。她的嘴很干，突然，舌头抵住上颚。她并没有舔嘴唇，也没有暴露出丝毫不适；相反，她紧紧抿住双唇，笑容紧绷，心理学家因之浑身打了一个寒颤。

“你们的记录是错的。”

“你怎么知道？”审问者问道。

“是我杀了他。” 一时间房间寂静无声。然后审问者后面的门开了。

Fury走进来，表情深不可测，审问者和心理学家都赶忙站起来向他行礼。他用手示意他们坐下，然后向她点点头。“为什么你现在不从头开始讲讲他呢。”这并非提问而是命令，但却比她想象中的来自神盾局局长的话语更加温和。

她挑起嘴角。“我可能要花很长时间。”她不会把全部真相都说出来，当然——有些事他们没必要知道，有些事她也不想让他们知道——但她能说的已经足够她逃脱牢笼。

“我不认识你，但我时间多得很。”Fury拖长调子。他的手在背后紧握，那只完好的眼睛盯着她，显而易见，他在等她开始。

于是，她开始讲述。


	2. 四季轮转，唯冬天与我为伴

[我将成为你的  
屠宰场，杀戮间，停尸房  
和安息之地]

——————

现在，学院里除了她还有十个男孩和七个女孩。

本来人更多的。女生宿舍的床位一共有十二个。她没让自己细想这件事。她不要成为午夜里默默消失再也回不来的的人。

她不知道自己的精确年龄——这个项目里，生日并不被认为是重要的事——但她的年龄的确已经到了身体发育的时期：她的盆部变宽，胸部因长大而发痒，骨头因不断生长而疼痛。

他们十八个人都聚集在这堂特殊的课上，这可不寻常。通常男孩和女孩会被分开。她想知道这到底是什么课。她想知道她是否应该注意到那个站在训练室阴暗角落的、正在注视这一切的男人，或者说，她是否应该假装没有看见他。

考虑了一会儿，她调整了自己在队列里的位置角度，以便留意那个角落。

所有人都到齐之后，Orlov（奥尔洛夫）同志打了个响指。他站在人群中，深暗的眼睛眯起来，仔细研究着这群人。他的目光从未在任何人身上停留超过一秒，但过了一会儿，他自顾自地点点头，浓密的棕色胡子因之颤抖。“你们两个，”他说，指着她，又指了最高的那个男孩——那个男孩会在她训练过后衬衫因汗水而紧贴她的身体显出曼妙曲线时盯着她看，“过来。”

他们服从地向前走。

Orlov语气平淡，声音传遍整个房间，他继续道：“同志们，你们这些人得到了一个宝贵的机会，为你的祖国服务。你们将成为俄国的双眼，双耳和双手。你们将为她战斗。你们将为她流血。你们中的有些人甚至可能会拥有至高无上的特权：为她牺牲。”他停顿一下，大声吼道：“你们对祖国的责任是什么？”

“为祖国服务，成为她的双眼，双耳和双手。”他们顺从地齐声道。这是一个熟悉的咒语。

Orlov走上前，把一只汗津津而温暖的手放在她的肩膀上，另一只手放在那个男孩肩上。他长久地注视着他们两个人。“他们告诉我，你们两个有……潜力。你们两个都已经多次成功地完成了监视任务。”

他在陈述而非提问，而他们两个人都知道最好不要回应。

Orlov的一边嘴角皱起来，但她看不出这是微笑还是不满。“你们的祖国需要你们。这次不是一次单纯的情报任务，这次的任务会更加危险。你们准备好成为她的双手了吗？”

她脸上没有显露任何回应，即使背部的肌肉已因期待而绷紧，即使有些像是兴奋的东西搅动着她的胃。她眼角的余光看到男孩的下巴的肌肉突突跳着。

“我们准备好了，同志。”他们答道，男孩比她慢了半秒。

“这个任务，你们两人里，我只要一个，”Orlov说道。他走开了。“去赢，去证明自己值得为祖国服务。”

男孩的拳头挥舞，击破空气；她开始移动，以Orlov说的“只要一个”的那“一个”的标准要求自己。她猛然出击，脚踹上他柔软脆弱的腹部。他弯了腰，呼吸因惊愕而出走，但他设法转变局面逃出控制。

她紧追不舍，拳头直冲他的喉咙。他闪开，抓住她的手腕，一个过肩摔把她摔落在地。

这次是她来转变局面了。

心跳的轰鸣充斥耳道，几乎要淹没他冲向她时脚撞击在地板上发出的声音。几乎，并非已经。在他疯狂地冲过来时她低身从他身下滑过，扭转身体抓住他的左脚脚踝，猛地一拽。他重重落地，方式并不正确；她听到他痛苦地惨叫，伴随着什么东西猛然折断的清脆声响。

没等他站起来，她紧紧地夹住他的脑袋，钳制紧到他已经开始激烈地翻白眼，窒息哽咽。他出手猛击，试图扣她的眼睛以打破她的束缚，但她只是更加用力地勒紧他，直到他窒息到绝望地渴求空气。她不肯放松钳制，他的脸上布满泪水。

男孩继续处于窒息状态，而Orlov仍然一言不发。

她看着男孩的嘴唇开始发紫，于是她开口说话，控制着语气保持淡漠，胳膊仍不可动摇地稳固勒住男孩的喉咙，“Orlov同志，我们刚才接到的命令是对抗。现在命令已经变成杀死对方了吗？”

几秒钟过去了，她看着男孩的手指剧烈地抽搐。然后Orlov说：“不。放开他。”

她松开手，他的头磕在地上。然后她站起来，向Orlov敬礼。

“你们走吧。”Orlov说道，看着剩下的男孩和女孩们。他看都没看那个躺在地上的男孩一眼——男孩仍然在剧烈地喘息和啜泣，直到有个女孩出来把他扶起来，帮他一瘸一拐地回到房间。

她好奇这个男孩明天还会不会出现在这里，或者说留下一张空荡荡的床，以警示，在这里，失败不被容忍。她撇开这些危险的想法，双手放在身体两侧站着。

整个过程，阴影里的男人不发声响，也未曾有任何动作。

“你要对付的是一个叛国贼，”最后一个出去的女孩关上门，Orlov才开口，“他自认为他犯下的罪行天衣无缝，自认为哪怕我们发现了他的所作所为，也不能惩罚他，因为他对我们还有很大的用处。你要去帮他纠正这种误解。一劳永逸地纠正。”

她的呼吸有那么几秒钟停滞在喉咙。不得不吞咽一下，她才能给出回应，才能确认自己的声音依旧平静：“是，Orlov同志。”

Orlov转身朝向那个阴暗角落，那个男人终于走上前来。那是一张陌生的脸，年龄并不确切，但她估计他也许比她大八到十岁。他的头发是深色的，眼睛暗淡，皮肤苍白，他打扮得像一个战士。他稍息站定，目光有所保留地集中在Orlov身上。

令她惊讶的是，Orlov并没有向这个男人敬礼，甚至都没介绍一下他。他只是说：“他会为你进一步解释任务的细节。”她看向Orlov，他的表情不可捉摸，下巴的肌肉紧绷，脸色青白。额头上汗水闪烁。

他，她意识到，在害怕。

“是，Orlov同志。”她重复，把脸上的表情抹去，然后跟那个陌生人一样，把手背在后面。Orlov离开了，坚决地关上了身后的门。

陌生人几乎不看她。“他们说你还有些秘密行动的技巧。”他说。

回应前她停顿了一下，她有一丝惊讶，但并未显露出来。她意识到他在等着她的回答。“我为国家竭尽而为，做到最好，同志。”终于她开口，不确定他想从她这儿得到什么。没什么可供参考的熟稔话语来回答他，在这儿，没有。

“你准备好了吗，为所有需要你做的事？Orlov没问你是不是准备好了去杀人，而这正是你要去做的事。”他道。

她因他的直接而咽下惊讶短促的呼吸，才意识到身体已经背叛了她。她抬起下巴，看着他的眼睛。“Orlov同志说过，杀人就是任务的内容，同志。”她说道。

他眼角的纹路现在更加明显了，像是他几乎被逗笑了一样。“没有，他没这么说，”他道，“Orlov用了一个更微妙委婉的说法。现在，一个字一个字地，重复他说的话。”最后一句话是一个命令，它来得突然，语气变得锐利。

她没有犹豫。“我要对付的是一个叛国贼。他自认为他的罪行天衣无缝，自认为哪怕我们发现了他的所作所为，也不能惩罚他，因为他对我们还有很大的用处。我要去帮他纠正这种误解。一劳永逸地纠正。”

眼角的细纹还在。“并且，愉快地纠正？”

陌生人走近她。她本能地看向地面，背后的手握得更紧。“愉快地，高兴地，同志。我能圆满完成这次任务，”她说道，“我会成为我们祖国的双眼，双耳和——”

他戴着手套的手碰到她的下巴，抬起她的脸来，于是她被迫与他视线相对。距离如此之近，她看到他的虹膜是一片蓝色，其间阴影暗淡。他微笑起来。但笑容的温暖并未至他的眼底，不过这不是一个非善意的动作，也不是，她想，全然虚伪的表示。

“不用说那些了。我相信你。”他道。

然后他的手向下抵达她的喉咙，手指紧紧箍住她的脖颈。

她本能地出手，一记重拳直击男人的喉咙，他摇晃着往后退，大口喘息，脸上泛起暗沉的血色 。她冲出他的控制范围，谨慎地看着他。但他只不过是发出像是大笑的声音。

“我会跟你实话实说，”他说，“我本想要测试一下你的能力，因为你之前注意到了我在角落里，也一直让我落在你的视线范围之内——即使是你在与那个男孩对抗时的大部分时间也是。你让人，印象深刻。”

她发现自己在微笑，出于骄傲，出于渴望。这个男人移动的方式像一个战士，他的姿势陌生，风格让人颤栗兴奋。“现在，该到你，让我，印象深刻了，同志。”她道，冲他高高跃起。

这个人身高很高，肌肉强健，但她比他更快。她一次次地在他以暴力攻击她之前逃脱他的控制范围。他的攻击强大有力，其中一次攻击来自他的左手，让她有幸舔舔嘴角尝到了血的味道。

她朝他膝盖踹去，在被他用双手抓住腿时并不惊讶。战斗停顿了一瞬，他们凝视彼此。两个人都呼吸沉重。汗水从她额头细细流下，而他脸色已变得深红。

他扣紧她的脚踝，力道如此之大，骨骼彼此碾压，她不得不抑制住自己想畏缩的冲动。“我能打断你的脚踝。”他以一种平和交谈的语气道。

“你不会这样做。”她说，看着他那愉快的表情。

“我想如果你骨折了，Orlov会很不高兴。”他道。他的左手力道加大，赐予她的腿极大的痛苦。

她并未因这痛苦扭曲表情，甚至连声音都不起波澜，她重复道：“你不会这样做。”她从他那里借力，那只自由的脚踹向他未施保护的腹股沟区；他放开她，一声轻哼以示惊讶。

她一个后空翻，离开他的控制范围，警惕地看着他。

“Orlov提到过，你偏爱用非常规的方法打倒你的对手。”他说。

“我会采取任何必要的手段，同志。”她道。

他笑容加深，几乎要表示赞成。“任何必要的手段。”他赞同道，然后脱下手套。

光被金属反射，他的假肢闪闪发亮。

她站直，手本能地敬礼。“同志！”她说道，并不因声音里的敬畏而羞愧。即使是在红房子，这个必要与不必要之物分界鲜明而严苛的地方，依然会流传着冬日战士，这个俄国最优秀的杀手的传闻。

好像没有人知道他来自何方。有些人认为他是一个孤儿，和其他人一样，都是经过训练成为杀手，付出巨大努力最终证明自己杀戮的天分。其他人则认为他是一个自愿到Rodchenko（罗德琴科）博士的实验室里接受实验的士兵，在那里，他被分解，装进一个空的容器里，以供博士使用——这样，冬日战士成了一个全心全意只关心祖国敌人的生死的杀手。

冬日战士又露出了那种似笑非笑的表情，眼角轻微地皱起。她心不在焉地想，满脑子只知道杀人的人才不会这样微笑。

令她恐惧的是，她仍在敬礼的手开始颤抖。她把手放于身体一侧，两手捏成拳。他是已经摘下了手套，但他仍然保持着战斗姿势。她表现出惊愕的每一分每一秒都是他可以用来攻击她的机会。

她的双手背叛了她，仍然在颤抖。他将看着她在这里颤栗发抖，她知道。他将看着她是如何因为意识到自己跟冬日战士对抗过这一事实后而崩溃瓦解，而且他将明白她并没有为此次任务做好准备。她将回到宿舍，将接受惩罚，像那个高个子男孩一样，毫无疑问地接受惩罚。

“肾上腺素。”他开口道。

她眨眨眼，抑制住悄声咒骂的冲动。只要他想，他本可以利用她走神的时刻放倒她。她谨慎地看着他。“同志？”

“你发抖是搏斗中的产生的肾上腺素所致，”他平静地说，“杀掉Kaverin（卡维林）后你会经历相似的状况。保持呼吸稳定，减慢吐息速度，颤抖会很快消失。”

“我——谢谢您，同志。”她道，舔舔干燥的嘴唇。

他转身走开。“跟我来，Natalia，我会告诉你Kaverin的更多细节，以及你要怎么杀掉他。”

她盯着他的背看。她不确定她该为哪一点感到更加惊讶，是他如此突然地停止对抗，还是他竟然叫她——

“Natalia？”这个名字在她的舌尖转了一圈，她仔细体会着。

他回头看她，挑起一边眉毛。“这个是你的名字吧，不对吗？”他道。

“是，同志。”她缓慢而谨慎地答道。

在红房子，名字脆弱无比。当你加入这个项目之后，红房子就夺走你的名字；除非你证明你值得，它不会还给你。她知道自己的名字，当然了，听它被大声喊出来的次数远不及深夜里她轻声对着枕头耳语的次数多，但是，已经好久没人叫过她的名字了，自从……算了。

她仍然谨慎地站在他身后金属臂可触及的范围之外，继续道：“可能是Orlov同志没告诉过您，我还没有得到——”

“他没跟我说过你的名字。我自己看了你的档案。”冬日战士皱起眉，好奇一时柔和了他脸部坚硬的线条。“你们训练的时候，Orlov叫你们什么呢？”

她耸耸肩。“他用手指着我们，同志。”

“用手指，”冬日战士重复道，然后轻轻笑出声。声音温和，带着一点点的低哑，好像是他已经有一段时间没有笑过一样，“好吧，我觉得如果我叫你的名字的话，可能会容易一点儿，Natalia.”

“是，同志。”她说道。她如此渴望他能再叫一次她的名字，然后再叫一次。但她不让自己再去想这件事。她犹豫了一会儿。“那么，我该叫您什么呢，同志？”

他的表情没变，但她发现自己正本能地调整着自己的姿势，时刻准备着离他更远一些。“冬日战士就好。”

“是，冬日战士。”Natalia说道，跟着他走出房间。

——————  
她杀死Kaverin后，他一直在旅馆外面等着她。他穿着一双破旧泥泞的的靴子和一件磨烂的工人制服，这衣服对他精瘦的身材来说大了些。

有那么一秒，他们的目光相遇而胶着，无声地传递着“任务完成”“做得好”的信息。然后他的表情由淡漠换为关切善意的恼怒。

“我等你好久了，Elya，”他大声嚷嚷。他伸出手，以一种她认为哥哥大概会这么做的方式轻轻扯了一下她染成金色的头发。他的两只手都戴着手套。“妈妈很担心你。”

她甩甩头发，咯咯轻笑；为了这无忧无虑天真烂漫的少女笑声能听起来自然，她已经在Kozlova（科兹洛娃）同志的指导下练了无数个小时。“我就是去看看Anya嘛，”她说道，他们提到的名字是任务成功的信号。接着她抓住他的手，把他从旅馆旁边拽走。“走啦，我回去要跟妈妈说说，你都不知道Anya哥哥的妻子说了什么……”

惊惶的尖叫从旅馆里传出的时候，他们正在大街上走着。两个人都没有回头看一眼。

“有什么棘手的地方吗？”他在她耳边轻声道。

“没有，”她说，“感觉挺……”她犹豫了一下，终于决定为这个让她困惑的想法发声：“感觉挺简单的。”

“杀人通常很简单，”冬日战士道。他的唇边仍带着温暖的笑意，眼神却已冷淡渺远，“困难的部分是杀人之后的事。”

Natalia好奇地看着他。“你……”她开口，然后停顿了一下。如果她问他是否后悔自己不得不去杀人，即使是为了俄国的话，他会不会觉得生气？“你还记得你杀的第一个人吗？”时至今日，那是否仍如鬼魅缠绕着你？Kaverin的面容也会一直缠着我吗？她不认为答案是肯定的，但仍等待着，等待着未知，等待着自己为几分钟前才看着一个人死在她的手中这一事实而作出反应。

反应似乎来得很慢。她在想它到底会不会出现。

冬日战士大步前行，并未迟疑，但他脸上闪过一丝痛苦，转瞬即逝。“不记得。”奇怪，简单的三个字怎么可能包含这么多警告和斥责的意味。

“请原谅我，”她立刻说道。僵在她脸上的微笑开始让她的面部肌肉疼痛。“我不该多嘴。”

冬日战士走了一步，又走了一步。“我后悔。”他说。过了一会儿她才意识到他在回答她未曾问出口的那个问题。“我们已经在战争中失去了这么多。如果再因为贪婪、怯懦或是愚蠢而失去更多，那简直是浪费。”

“他就很愚蠢。”她道，偏了一下头，瞥到他轻微地皱眉。Kaverin脆弱得不堪一击，贪财好色，蠢蛋一个；甚至在她注射的毒药开始发作后他都没能明白到底发生了什么。

“对。”

他们继续沉默地前行。Natalia慢慢地深呼吸了几次，享受着空气的清新和拂过脸颊的冰凉清爽。她抬眼瞥了他一眼的时候，发现他的表情很是古怪。要是她不认识他的话，她就要把这种表情定义为懊悔了。

“同志？”她问道。

他摇摇头，像是在清理思路。“没什么。”他说道，但目光却从她身上游离开。她知道他在说谎，而且说得很糟糕。

“同志。”她重复道。这一次是直接的陈述语气。

他紧紧抿住嘴唇，因愤怒而眯起眼睛。是生她的气还是他自己的？她想着。“你看上去和列宁格勒街头的其他女孩没什么两样。”他说道。

“哦，”她慢慢回道。这并不能解释为什么他的肩膀带着怒意紧绷，也不能解释为什么他表情变得阴沉。或许他是因为她扮演Elya已经入戏太深才恼怒？“我——”

离X总部只有一个街区远了。冬日战士毫无预警地抓住她的围巾，把她拽进最近的小巷里。

她并未试图逃脱他的拖拽，这只会让她被自己的围巾勒到窒息，不过她倒是冲着他的肾来了一记重拳，对于因此造成的他的痛苦闷哼很是享受。“你在干什么？”她道，压低声音，仅仅以眯起眼睛来表达不满。

“他们把会这个叫做报酬，”他说，无视她的问题。他暗淡的眼睛盯住她的眼睛，不肯移开。奇怪的光芒在他眼中燃烧。“他们会把这个叫做报酬，对于他们来说，的确是报酬。这将是他们送给你的最丰厚的礼物，并且，Natalia Romanova，这礼物很可怕。那就是地狱，就是痛苦之源，就像他们把酸液灌入你的血管，就像活生生地把你烧死。然后呢？然后痛苦将更加可怖。”

她的舌头笨拙地卡在嘴里。她吞咽了一下：“同志——冬日战士——”

他继续道，好像她根本没开口说话：“那将是痛苦之源，但如果你能幸存，你将真正成为俄国最伟大的工具之一。我可以向你保证，你会执行许多远比杀死一个又老又蠢的Alexi Kaverin好得多的任务，执行真正为祖国做出贡献的任务。你将有所选择。”

如果我能幸存？这个问题怯懦地堵在她的喉咙。然而，她发现自己只是垂下目光，看着他们脚下肮脏的残雪，问道：“您为什么跟我说这些？”

他沉默了半晌。“因为这应该是一个报酬，”最后他终于开口道，“而且或许，如果你知道这一切结束后能期待什么事的话，你就可以把精力集中在别的什么东西上，不再是单纯的痛苦。”

Natalia不知道该说什么。冬日战士对她来说就是一个谜，这个人可以这一秒仍在为了好笑的事开怀地笑，下一秒就轻而易举地勒死一个有罪之人，向她展示人类的喉咙是何其脆弱；这个人会带着轻蔑看着Orlov，却也曾折断过一个下属杀手的胳膊只因其质疑Orlov的命令；这个人看上去似乎是在打破规则，而给她带来一种类似的安慰感。

她意识到他在凝视着她，过了一会儿她抬起下巴，看向他的眼睛。有那么一瞬，她让自己卸下全部面具和伪装，用自己不常用的肌肉微笑，那让她感到刺痛；她以微笑向他表达了她不会也不能说出口的那句“谢谢你”。

“更好的任务吗，同志？”她问道。

他从她身边走开，嘴角挑起一个轻小的笑。怒意消失得如此迅速，她不得不猜测那是否也不过是一次测验，一个探测她真实情感的计谋。金属手指松开她的围巾，抬起来拍了拍她的头，好像她是一条刚刚成功表演了一个才艺的狗。

“更好的任务，”他向她保证，“如果你能幸存，去问问Orlov有关‘棋子计划’的事。现在，跟我来吧。”

他从容地走出小巷，步速不快，像是在散步。Natalia跟着他，兴奋在她胃中搅动，即使有一个安静的声音一直在她大脑中嘲弄：如果你能幸存，如果你能幸存，如果你能幸存……

——————

血清就像是毒药，在她的血管中燃烧，撕裂她的肌肉，捏碎她的骨头。

Natalia尖叫到嗓子变哑，呕吐到胃中别无他物，哭泣到眼泪流干。她知道自己在昏迷与清醒间沉浮，因为环绕在她周围的声音音量高低起伏，像是一只出故障的收音机。

痛苦如影随形，无时无刻不与她为伴，甚至当她在床上翻腾扭曲时，痛苦也已经蔓延至眼睑，将其变为一片猩红。他们束缚了她；她打破禁锢。他们再次束缚她；这一次她从床上跃起，折断了一个护士的胳膊，护士发出尖叫；她又拧断一个守卫的脖子，而那时他刚抬起抢来对准她。就像杀死Kavelin（译注：原文如此，译者认为可能是作者笔误，应该是Kaverin）一样简单；只一个迅速的动作，那个守卫的脖子就断了，接着他像一块石头一样倒下。

一只熟悉的金属臂压住她的喉咙，把她推回床上。透过耳内的轰鸣声，她听到一个声音在咆哮：“呆在这里别动，不然我就拧断你的脖子，然后看看血清让你的愈合速度变得有多快。”冬日战士的声音很熟悉，却又不那么熟悉——其中夹带的口音使然；她认为可能是德国口音。他更加安静地补充道：“如果你他妈的不把那些管子扯下来的话，这一切会结束得更快，Romanova. 呆在这里别动，一切很快就过去了。”

她听从了命令，即使血清从内而外将她燃烧殆尽。她咬住嘴唇，直到咬出血来，铜的味道热烈而浓重地在她舌尖蔓延开，这是将她从势不可挡的痛苦中分离出注意力来的最小的事。

过了一段时间，她意识到痛苦已经衰退，转变成体内的一种隐痛。

Natalia睁开眼睛。

冬日战士双手放于身体两侧，站在那里守卫着。他的衣服也很奇怪，织物的材质她认不出来。他一定是到了国门之外。当她看着他的时候，他转了转身子，眨了一会儿眼，像是刚从恍惚中清醒过来。

“现在痛苦能控制得了了吗？你能控制你自己了吗？”他问道，语调直率而唐突，口音仍然奇怪。她设法点点头表示确认，他也快速地点了一下头，又转过身去。“Orlov，我觉得现在你可以来接手她了。”他突然说道，声音里染上几分厌恶的色彩。“如果你不再需要我的话，我就去准备我的真正任务了。”

“好的，谢谢。”她听到了Orlov的声音，那几乎可以说是低声下气。

然后Orlov倾身朝着她的床铺，脸上的笑容过于夸张，同时他也挡住了她的视线。“恭喜你，Natalia Romanova，”他说道，抓住她的右手，热切地摇了摇，“你感觉怎么样？”

她看了他一会儿，恐惧可怜兮兮地藏在他的眼睛里。他在害怕她，她意识到，他害怕她，害怕冬日战士，害怕所有被血清以已知或未知的方法转化的人。她研究着自己。因为挣扎逃脱造成的伤口、擦伤、关节脱臼和淤青已经开始愈合了。

Natalia舔舔嘴角，她的嘴唇已经愈合了，但仍能尝到微弱的血腥味。她试了好几次才让之前因尖叫而被滥用的喉咙协调到能够出声。

“我很好。告诉我‘棋子计划’的事情。”她低声道。

Orlov脸色一下子变白了：“棋——棋子计划？”

“棋子计划。”她重复道，语气更为坚决。

Orlov放下她的手，从床边后退一步。“你才刚刚被注射了血清，我们还没有做过测试，我不知道……”

Natalia发现自己在微笑，尽管那并非她本意。Orlov整个人已经苍白到不可思议的地步。“告诉我‘棋子计划’的事，Orlov同志。”她压低声音说道，抬头透过睫毛看着他。这个表情她和Kozlova同志练习过多次，也已经在她身上测试过这个表情，效果很是成功；之后她就用针了结了Kozlova。

尽管此时此刻她大汗淋漓，而且衣服上毫无疑问地沾着她的呕吐物，但这个表情似乎仍然有效。Orlov清清嗓子，脸上难看的疹块上倒是恢复了一点血色。“很好。‘棋子计划’是……”

Natalia分出足够的注意力给Orlov以记住整个对话内容并确保自己能在之后想起他的话的准确细节。当她确定Orlov已经完全沉浸在自己的描述中后，她看向他的身后。

冬日战士不在那里。

她不去按压自己喉咙，那里曾被他箍住以将她禁锢在床上；她也不去触碰自己的耳朵，在他对她低声耳语时，他的嘴唇曾轻轻刷过那里；她不去想他粗鲁而怪异的善意之举；她不去问Orlov冬日战士去了哪里。

相反，她只是把手放在大腿上，听Orlov说着：“有一种信仰，Romanova，我们国家的伟大的头脑中都有这样的信仰，那就是一个人在正确的时间正确的地点能够改变历史进程，能够推翻国家……”


	3. 为你，我将燃尽天空

[名字像是痛苦的尖叫，它  
像是墓石，被遗忘又被唤醒，  
被禁止或被滥用]

——————

Natalia出现在剧院，黑暗的掩护下，她轻轻捧着一个年长男人的脸，在他唇上印下一个死亡之吻。他将死于明日清晨之前；唇上的毒药使其看上去像是因心脏病发作而死。目标已经匆匆踏上回家的路去见他的妻子，却不知命运已定，死神将至。

“Alina，”有人叫道；听着有人叫她的化名，她本能地转过身去，看看是谁发出的声音。

暗淡的眼睛在看见她时闪过一丝微光，冬日战士戴着手套的手抓住她的一只手——她没戴手套——举至唇边，轻落一吻。他的嘴唇带着热度贴上她的关节。距离他们上次一起执行相识后的第七次任务，已经过去四个月了，他没怎么变。如果他有了新的伤疤，那也一定被衣服遮盖住了。

站在他们附近的两个女人咯咯轻笑；其中一个还冲着Natalia的方向露出一个鼓励的微笑。

Natalia轻松地让自己进入新角色，少女般地笑起来，脸颊迅速升温。“你等了很久了吗？”她问道，佯作忧虑，“Anya想跟我聊聊那个电影嘛，所以不知不觉就忘了时间……”

“我原谅你啦，”他笑得轻柔而亲密，她的脸更红了。他松开她的手，只把右胳膊伸给她，“咱们走吧。”

她挽住他的胳膊，走路时他们的腰部相蹭。“同志，为什么要插手我的任务？”她耳语道，脸上挂着假笑，语气平淡。“如果命令有变化的话，也已经太晚了。那个男的死了。”

他被逗笑了。“二十分钟之前我可还看见他从剧院里出来。”

“那个男的死了。”她重复道，微笑变得更灿烂，露出更多洁白的牙齿。“别跟我打岔，同志。或许你已经忘了，但我从不失败。”

“当然，你不会失败。”他赞同道，声音听上去几乎可以说是在为她骄傲，好像他也为了她的成功付出了与她相当的努力一样。“所以我才觉得，我这里有个你可能会喜欢的任务。渗透暗杀任务。”她冲他挑眉以示兴趣，而他罕见地大笑起来：“根据我们亲爱的上级同志说的话，这个任务得要一两个月才能完成，说不定还会更长。”

他还没详细讲讲这个任务，她就挑起了另一根眉毛。“渗透任务没什么新鲜的，”她说道，“这次任务有什么特别之处吗？”

“这个嘛，一方面呢，我会跟你一起。我自以为是地认为咱们两个合作得很好，”他说着，眼角眯起来，略带嘲弄，但愉悦也显而易见，“另一方面呢，我们会在一个部长的乡间宅邸里工作，如果我没记错的话，你还从来没有过这样的经历。那个部长的仆人里好像出了一个叛徒。一开始，那个叛徒只是给一家政治立场相反的报纸提供一些无关紧要的信息，尽管那家报社确实是块难啃的硬骨头；但现在，这叛徒好像在给一个可能是英国或是美国的间谍偷重要的情报。”

“可能是？”Natalia重复道。

“这个人很聪明，他使用的密码十分复杂。我们能知道他的存在也只是因为我们运气好，拦截了他的一封信。我们的人花了五个月才破解他的密码。”

“所以我们就要通过他的消息来源处找到他吗？”

冬日战士点头以示肯定。“我们要悄悄地做这件事。部长非常愤怒，他希望这件事办得越小心越好。让那个仆人消失，然后，一旦确认间谍身份，就杀掉他。”

“杀掉他？不俘虏他吗？”Natalia惊讶地问，“听起来他好像还挺有用的——”

“这是部长的命令。”他说道。可从他肩膀轻微的紧绷来看，他也觉得杀掉他是一种浪费。过了一会儿，他放松下来，少有地露出那种歪嘴笑，她因之心情愉快——这种笑容永远发自他的眼睛。

“所以，Natalia Romanova，你愿意假装成为我的妻子吗？”

她发现自己微笑灿烂，甚至最终没有控制住，笑出声来。假扮夫妻；怪不得他要告诉她这个任务，还跟她开玩笑！“能假扮你的妻子，是我的荣幸，同志。”她同意道，让微笑在脸上多停留了一会儿。

他那只空着的手从兜里掏出一枚样式普通但保养良好的结婚戒指。他给她戴上，这重量让她的手指感觉很奇怪；她还从未假扮过已婚女性。通常来说她的任务目标才是已婚的那一个。

“你把任务报告交给Orlov后,我们明天就出发去部长宅邸。”他说道，“你将是他们家新来的女仆——部长老婆换仆人就跟那些堕落的美国人换衣服一样频繁，所以不会显得很奇怪。我是部长的新司机。”

“我们处理尸体的时候，你的身份倒是很有用。”她说。

令她惊讶的是，冬日战士被逗笑了。“你是在说我们要用部长的车运尸体吗？”

“正是。”Natalia答道，搞不明白为什么他要笑得这么厉害，以致街上的人都在盯着他们看。

——————

部长的老婆的确是个泼妇，表情阴沉刻薄，态度更甚。显然她的丈夫没告诉她仆人里出了一个叛徒，因为没人在知道Natalia的真实身份之后还有胆子掐她的胳膊或是对她怒目而视。当然啦，除非这个人想经历一场痛苦而缓慢的死亡——Natalia对于给予他人如此殊荣还是很有自信的。

“你可能已经听说了，我们家所有的东西都来自部长理事会行政部的仓库。那的确是真的，但这不是你笨手笨脚的借口。要是你弄坏了任何东西，我就扣你工资。明白吗？”

“明白了。”Natalia说道，面无表情。

部长的老婆离开房间后，有个年轻的女仆，Renata（雷娜塔），同情地冲Natalia笑了一下。“除非你想让你的胳膊青一块紫一块的，你最好从现在起穿一件袖子厚的衣服。”她说。

“谢谢你，”Natalia说道，尽管在血清的作用下，那个泼妇弄出来的淤青将会在第二天早上之前就消退。她环顾四周；部长的老婆刚才把所有仆人都叫过来了，介绍了一下Natalia和冬日战士，同时帮众人想起来她这个人是如何的恶毒可怕。

大多数仆人现在已经离开房间，继续他们的工作。冬日战士不在这里，可能被部长叫去开车了。她将独自一人在这二十个仆人中工作，找出那个最可疑的人。

“刚结婚吗？”Renata低声问道，Natalia眨眨眼。

“你说什么？”

“我说你是不是刚结婚，”Renata说道，“你四处看，好像在找什么特别的人一样——是你的丈夫？我姐姐也跟你一样。结婚都已经一个月了，她还不肯让Pavel（帕维尔）离开她视线半秒呢。”

“啊，对，我刚结婚。”这的确是个好借口，她想。她摸了一下手上的戒指，仍然不习惯于它的重量。

Renata叹口气。“你真幸运。我简直等不及想结婚了。”她压低声音，毫无保留地对她耳语道，“我一直等着Semyon（谢苗）求婚，可他坚持要等到他赚够了钱，能养活我们两个的时候才行。”

Natalia无意识地冲女孩同情地笑笑，思考着Semyon有多热切地想要娶他的宝贝姑娘，又会为赚钱走得多远多偏。

“好啦，咱们干活吧。”Renata轻快地说道。

Natalia默默地跟着她上了楼，无视那些正扎在她身上的不安感，仔细观察着周围的华美装潢。这不正是一个资本主义下流败类的家该有的样子么？

‘这种想法是危险的，’她想象着冬日战士说这句话的样子，然后他会折断她的几根手指，来强调他的警告。

她摇摇头，驱逐掉不安的想法。毕竟，她在这里是为了出掉间谍和他的那个同谋的，而不是用那些不忠忤逆的想法来自娱自乐的。

——————

那天晚上，她站在床边，房间狭窄而拥挤——部长让他们两个人住在这里。她开口道：“目前看来，最有嫌疑的人是那个园艺工Semyon。尽管这里的厨师痛恨部长和他妻子，但她掩饰情感的能力实在太差，我不认为她能悄悄地给间谍传递情报。Semyon在瞒天过海这方面倒是更有可能成功。”

“对。”冬日战士同意道，但他听上去心不在焉。

她抬头看着他，脱下衣服，只穿着内衣站在冰冷的地板上。“有什么问题吗？”

“没有，我——”冬日战士用一只手抹了一下脸，“脱衣服之前你好歹也说一声吧。”他终于道。

Natalia盯着他看，然后微笑起来。他在开玩笑，绝对的。她曾在他面前换过无数次衣服，也曾鲜血横流，浸满他的衣服——那是在塞尔维亚，任务出了问题。现在他选择装正经，肯定是在开玩笑，所以她同样开玩笑反击道：“为什么？我们都结婚了呀。”

他没有笑。“我们不过是在扮演夫妻而已，但是你已经不再是个孩子了，而且——”

怒火在她胸腔燃烧。“我们相见的时候，我就已经不是孩子了，”她厉声道，压低声音。这里的墙实在太薄，隔音能力很差，“红房子里没有孩子。”

“是，”他慢慢说道，“没有孩子，我也这么认为。”

“另外，要是我光着身子让你不舒服了，你完全可以转过身去，等我盖上毯子再转回来不就好了。”她补充道。

冬日战士哼了一声。然后他看着她，眼睛眯起来。他用金属手抓住她的手肘。他抓握坚定，但并不会给她带来淤青，也很容易就挣开——只要她想。“你胳膊怎么了？”

Natalia看了一眼皮肤上泛黄的淤伤斑点。“噢，你说这些啊。部长他老婆掐的。”她耸耸肩。

“一旦任务完成，我可以制造一起事故，然后让她受点儿伤什么的。”他建议道，轻易地让她意识到他是认真的。

这次轮到她哼一声了。“部长把你的脑子给拿走了吗？那个女的确实很烦人但也不至于忍受不了。再说了，就算要整她，我也会亲自弄断她的手然后让它看起来像场意外的。”

“对，当然。”冬日战士同意道，放开她的胳膊。

走廊里，有人笑了，然后立刻被什么人嘘了一声。

他瞥了一眼门，然后清清嗓子。“墙很薄。”

“我们得小声说话。”Natalia又耸耸肩，钻进毯子里。“所以，既然你已经成功克服了你的愚蠢，我们应该来讨论一下Semyon——”

“我的愚蠢？”

“你刚才表现得就跟个从来没见过半裸的女人的小男孩儿一样，”她干脆地说，被他的否认弄得有点儿不快。“而且你还觉得我需要被保护，免受一个大喊大叫像是被拔了舌头一样的臭脸泼妇的伤害。”

冬日战士的表情扭曲了一下，接着自然地变得面无表情。“我确实是个笨蛋，”过了一会儿，他开口，“原谅我。”

“上床来讨论一下任务，我就原谅你。”她说。

他喉咙里冒出一声响，但不算是笑声。他弯腰脱下靴子，快速地脱掉衣服，吹熄蜡烛，只留了一支，然后钻进毯子里；一系列动作快到只让他裸露而布满伤疤的皮肤在Natalia眼前一闪而过。

他温暖的重量挤压着她的身侧，一只脚的脚踝和她的碰在一起。和他一起躺在毯子里，她实在是太热了。但她没有抗议。毕竟，她也不能把他给踹下床。（当然，她实际上可以这么干，但是干完了之后她就得解释一下为什么要这么干，而他绝对只会看着她笑。）

“所以，谈谈Semyon。”他道，转过头来面向她。

他的呼吸温暖地拂过她的脸，她突然想起那年她因注射血清而痛苦挣扎时，他的嘴唇抵着她的耳朵，将那些温柔的威胁一一耳语。她已经好几年没有回忆起这些了。“嗯，那个园艺工。”她回应道，然后停顿一下，搜寻字句组织语言，却因大脑突然的寂静而不知说些什么。

“Natalia，”他低声道，这是一个问句。烛光模糊，映在他的脸上，但还是太暗了，她看不清他的表情。

“你是唯一一个这么叫我的人，你知道的，”她说。她都不知道这些话是从哪儿来的，“甚至当我已经拿回了我的名字后，Orlov和其他人也不叫我名字，他们开始叫我‘黑寡妇’。”

离他这么近，她能感到他深呼吸的动作。“Orlov是个傻瓜。你的名字很适合你。”

她几乎要笑出来了。“‘黑寡妇’就不适合吗？”

“‘黑寡妇’只是个头衔，就跟‘冬日战士’一样，但是‘Natalia’才是你的名字。无论何时，只要可能，你就应该被用你的名字称呼。”

那个还没有赢回她的名字的女孩，在五年前第一次在训练室里见到冬日战士时，就已经很勇敢了，可她还不像这个现在正和他躺在同一张床上的女人那样勇敢。

那个女孩，她还从未诱惑过那么多的男人并用死亡之吻或是残忍地用大腿夹紧他们的头将死神带到他们面前，她还从未使用过数不清的、其实一点儿都不如她真实名字适合她的化名。她还从未揪出过隐藏于穷乡僻壤亦或是王室贵族间的间谍和叛徒，她还从未让宿舍里的某个女孩心跳停止跳动只因她的诱惑任务失败——然后把她留在那里，身体扭曲，痛苦永恒。

但这个女人，都已经做过了。所以那个问题从她唇间吐出前，只不过有一秒的犹豫：“那你不也应该被用你的名字称呼吗？”

他沉默了好一会儿，然后翻身离她远了一些。身上的毯子随着他的动作也动了，于是她看到他暴露出来的背部，看到他肩膀上紧绷的肌肉，看到他低下的头，看到一切都在闪烁的烛光下投射出影子，跳跃舞动。

她贴近他的背，但保持自己的手仍然放在自己身侧。如果她再超出一分，那就会显得她要控制他，而她知道他对于这样的事绝对不会和善对待。“你肯定已经赢回你的名字了，”她对着他的脖子后面低语，嘴唇轻轻蹭过那里的短发。

他扭动了一下。“Natalia.”他警告她，但她无视了。

“‘冬日战士’只是一个头衔，就和‘黑寡妇’一样。这是你说的。为什么别人不叫你的名字？”

他的回应几乎像是一声咆哮：“名字是很危险的东西。”

Natalia哼了一声。“除非你的名字是Alexei Nikolaevich（译注：阿列克谢·尼古拉耶维奇，俄罗斯帝国末代皇储），不然有什么危险的？”

“我想……我不记得了。”他说道，现在他听上去几近绝望。他的身体紧绷，贴着她的身体，时刻准备着从床上一跃而起，但让她惊讶的是，他没有试图逃离。“我们不该谈这个，Natalia。”

“你用我的名字称呼我。我也想用你的名字称呼你，”她说。突然，她想起来有关冬日战士的传闻，Rodchenko已经分解重塑了他。于是，她温柔地补充，“如果你还记得你的名字的话。”

他叹了口气，如此轻和，她几乎没听见。“我能记得的就是红房子。其他的东西都……一片空白。或者灰暗。但有的时候我会做梦，我觉得有人在梦里叫我……”

“叫你什么？”很长时间后，她开口问道。对于打破这种安静她有些犹豫，同时又惊愕于他已经如此信任她。是黑暗，还是他们看不见彼此面孔的事实让他愿意说这些事？还是说只不过是因为她是第一个询问他的名字的人？

“James.”这个名字发自他的胸腔，听起来有些扭曲。同时他抖了一下，好像把它说出来让他疼得厉害。

“James？你是说Yakov？[注]”

“不是，就是James。”

她努力思考着这个名字，一个俄国名字，但是被英语化了——然后她心里默默地耸耸肩。可能他的父母被什么因政治立场不同而一心想逃跑到美国去的人给愚弄了。可能这根本就不是他的真名字，只不是因为有一次任务的记忆对他来说比其他更为清晰，让他以为化名James就是他的真名。“James，”她对着他的颈椎轻声说，感到他全身上下打了一个寒颤。她的嘴唇轻轻压在他那片脆弱的皮肤上，再次说道：“James.”

他的手，那只仍然是血肉构成的手，向后伸去，抓住她的一只手，然后送到他唇边。他吻了她的手，呼吸之间，于她的掌心，轻喃她的名字，像是轻喃一个秘密。

她沿他的肩膀留下一串吻，这个场景，她曾想象过——在她独自一人躺在简易床上时，或者，在她躺在目标人物身下，他在她身体里进进出出时。她呼吸着他身上的味道，汗水和香皂，都被体味遮掩；她把这一切一切的细节悉数交付给记忆。

因为发自内心的真实欲望去亲吻一个人，而非出于职责；这感觉很陌生，尽管总的来看是一种美好的陌生。

“我们不应该做这个，”他说道，语气平淡，同时亲吻着她的指尖，“因为，举个例子，Orlov，会觉得我们软弱无能、会轻易在任务中屈服的。”

Natalia笑起来。“那他就错了。这不会影响到我们的任务的。”她向他担保道，尽管胸前不顾一切的暖意和奇怪的眩晕感让她的胃在腹腔中升腾。她亲吻他的肩膀，想到竟然会有人觉得她会把这种事看得比任务还重要，无论亲吻James有多美妙——她不禁再次笑起来。

“哦？然后你就发誓让我死去，如果这是完成任务的必要步骤的话？”他问道。

她听见他声音里的笑意。“如果必要的话，我会亲自杀了你。”她向他保证。然后她把James扳过来，用唇止住他的笑声，臀部缓慢而挑逗地摩擦着他的身体。

——————

“这任务要一个月，你说过的。”Natalia说道，这是任务开始的一个星期之后，她已经锁定了间谍，那是一个美国人，代号荒诞可笑，Renata跟她毫无戒备地说过之后的几秒钟内她就给忘得干干净净。她控制声音里不要带着遗憾，但她的确是希望扮演他的妻子的时间能长一些。和一个她用不着在醒来后杀掉的人一起睡觉，感觉很……有趣。

“那是Orlov说的，但他低估我们了，”James说道。她没看他，但她知道他一定耸肩了。一阵熟悉的声音传来——有人在窒息挣扎，很快又安静下来。然后Natalia听到Renata的身体砰的一声落地。“我们还得把Semyon杀掉，你知道的。”

“当然了，没人会相信她舍下他就跑了的，毕竟她说话句句不离他的名字，”她同意道。她本来要继续跟James说下去的，然而那个间谍却选择在此刻犯错误。

她向前飞奔，避过他疯狂戳刺的刀子，然后快速一动，割破他右腿的动脉。当他倒地，企图按住伤口时，她走到他身后，割了他的喉咙。

间谍血流满地，她把刀子在他衣服上擦了擦。“他可能是个优秀的间谍，但格斗实在是差劲。”她带着厌恶看着他的尸体。这样的东西就是那个声名狼藉、让那些人花了那么长时间才发现的间谍吗？

“我得为他辩护一句，Natshechka，美国间谍可不是从小就开始训练杀人的。”James笑道。

她跨过两具尸体，快速地在他唇上印下一个吻，抑制住加深这个吻的渴望。这可能他们最后一个吻，但她不让自己去思考这种可能性。

“那是他们的问题，”她道，“把他们的尸体运到墓地。我来解决Semyon.”

“你知道咱们就挖了两个坑.”James温和地说。

Natalia耸耸肩。“爱人之间当然要合葬。”

“他们可能会说你这叫浪漫。”James说道，声音干涩如尘土。

Natalia微笑着，冲他摇摇头。她从他身边经过，脑子里计划着要怎么杀死Semyon. 因为多年在花园里干活，他肌肉强健，但他没经过系统的防御训练。除此之外，她还有出其不意的备用计划。

“记得用部长的车运尸体，”她回头说道，“它后备箱最大。”

——————

“我们必须得告诉Orlov。”James开车驶往X总部。

Natalia做了一个严格意义上其实不是鬼脸的鬼脸，这种表情训练她一直做得很好。“对。他可能会让我们两个分开。”她想象着他们可能会分开，发现难以隐藏因之产生的不快，便冲着车窗皱眉。

“这样可能最好。”James说道，声音温柔了些。

这一次，Natalia的的确确做了个鬼脸。“我们不是在谈恋爱，James.”

James一直盯着路，但握着方向盘的手却加大了力道。“当然不是，”他嘴唇一弯，“爱是孩子们的东西。红房子里没有孩子。”

“非常正确。”Natalia说道，对于他能理解感到很满意，然后她向后靠在椅背上。她的胃扭成一团，像是咽下强酸，但她无视这种感觉。这只是因为James刚才的那个急转弯而已，没别的。

一段沉默后，她发现自己在摆弄那枚结婚戒指。她皱着眉看着它，惊异于自己竟还没有摘下它。“这个怎么办？”

她抬起手向他晃晃，他瞥了一眼戒指，耸耸肩。“我在布拉格的时候，从一个女人那儿偷的。随你处置吧。”

有那么荒谬可笑的一瞬，她发现自己在考虑留着它。然后她摇摇头。为什么要留着它？纪念她和James共眠的几个夜晚？多愁善感是一种愚蠢的人格表现。

Natalia摇下车窗，把戒指扔出去。她看着那枚戒指在阳光下闪闪发光，然后消失于路面的鹅卵石间。

————

“最后我们认为最好把这件事告诉你，同志。”James总结道，他站在Orlov的桌前，双手在背后紧握。他坚持由他来把这件事告诉Orlov，不过他也做出了让步，同意了Natalia的要求：她要和他一起在Orlov办公室里。

她没有开口，甚至在James故意省略了其实是她哄骗James把名字说出来以及其实她才是主动开始的那个人这一部分的时候，她也没有去纠正。她只是站在那里，沉默地看着这一切，看着Orlov脸色因暴怒而慢慢涨到红中透紫。

“你们——”Orlov震惊的目光在他们二人之间摇摆不定，好像不确定他更生谁的气。“你们不能这样开玩笑，”他最后道，一个字一个字地吐出，好像它们肮脏透顶，“你们不能就这样站在我面前，然后毫无羞耻之心地告诉我你们在任务中因欲望而分了心。”

Natalia平静地看着他的眼睛。“在任务里分了心，同志？我们在一周之内就揪出了那个间谍，并且杀了他。我记得有人告诉我们这个任务最少也得要花一两个月的吧。”

“别打断我，”Orlov厉声道。她的表情一定是变了，因为Orlov脸上瞬间血色全无，同时他的椅子也往后退了退，离她和James更远了些，“我——我……这种事是严格禁止的。”

“因为你们认为两个杀手做爱就会让他们变得心慈手软，”James 道，字字冷硬，语气漠然。Natalia从眼角的余光看他，发现他面无表情。“我们还是我们，同志。如果我们真如你说的那样变得心慈手软，就根本不会把这件事告诉你。我们只会顺其自然，直到我们的‘心慈手软’毁掉一切。”

他的话似乎让Orlov情绪缓和下来，后者慢慢点点头。“这话不假，”他道，拽拽自己的胡子。“嗯，你们本可以什么都不说的。”他向后靠着椅背，身体放松了一点。“既然任务已经成功，你们两个也前来汇报此事，我想，你们的确是没闹出什么乱子来。当然了，我还是得把你们两个分开。”

“当然。”James的语气就像是在赞同天空是蓝的一样平常。

“当然。”Natalia也同意道，模仿着他的语气，但心里却皱起了眉。就算这是Orlov，就这么把这事放过去也实在是太快了。

“寡妇，接下来的几周你去训练那些新杀手。冬兵，波兰听起来怎么样？”

James耸耸肩。“可以，同志。”

“两小时内你就出发。你们两个可以走了。”

他们转身就走，尽管Natalia知道这件事没这么简单，Orlov害怕他们，同时这五年来在其他项目上的大获成功也让Orlov积攒了不少对他们的怨恨。

“等等，”Orlov语气洋洋得意，一股强烈纯碎的敌意传遍她的全身。

他们两人都转过身来。

Orlov靠在椅背上，手指轻轻敲着脸颊，表情似在深思。“二位干了这么一件违反纪律之事，我觉得必须得惩罚一下，尽管，二位能力强大，若是因此就不再让你们行杀手之业，实在可惜，”他道，“冬兵，走之前，我想让寡妇左臂的每一个关节都脱臼。”

Natalia苦苦地克制自己反抗的本能，只沉默地看着James面无表情地将让她左臂的关节移了位，动作有条不紊。痛苦让她眼前发黑，身体有些摇晃。但她还是设法站直了。James完成后，她耳朵里嗡嗡作响，几乎盖过了她自己的声音：“我也要对他做同样的事吗，Orlov同志？”

Orlov摇摇头。视野里黑色褪去了一点，她看见Orlov眼里仍然闪着自鸣得意的光。这不过是一次复仇而已，因她之前威胁过他，他心胸狭窄，对于这种卑鄙的小伎俩总是乐此不疲。“不用。他还得靠两只手去执行任务呢。不过……冬兵，我认为你从波兰回来之后，得让Rodchenko博士给你检查一下。”

Rodchenko博士。这就意味着他要待在那个房间里，意味着Rodchenko将用持续不断的噪音攻击James，窥探他的记忆，并把那些记忆撕得粉碎。他会把上一周的记忆都给抹除吗？他会把James所有有关她的记忆都抹除吗？下一次他们相遇的时候，James还能认出她来吗？

James站在她身旁，表情冷酷无比。“Rodchenko博士自然清楚我什么时候应该去检查，同志。”

Natalia呼吸粗粝，绝望地想要告诉Orlov他们两人的惩罚应该是平等的。但她知道，如果她这样说了，Orlov会把这当做他们两个人已经陷入情感泥沼的证据。她不能说。

Orlov一只手晃了晃。“从波兰回来，必须去见博士，冬兵。现在，走吧。”

他们沉默地离开房间。她集中注意力在脚下，走一步，再走一步；每一秒钟，每一个关节都因她的动作而抗议不止，疼痛愈烈，最后她觉得自己几乎要因痛苦而失明了。这已经不是第一次她对血清的注入产生感激之情了，它提高了她忍受痛苦的能力，毕竟一个正常人在第三根手指脱臼的时候就会晕过去。

“你觉得你这次去波兰，是为了‘棋子计划’吗？”她问道，这是个很傻的问题，但她必须得分散注意力以减轻疼痛感，也得让James脸上别再摆出那副冷酷淡漠的表情来。

James耸耸肩，不去看她。“我在国外执行的大多数任务，某种程度上，都跟这个计划有关。”空气静默了一会儿，Natalia小心翼翼地往前迈了一步。“祝你好运，好好陪Bullski（译注：布鲁斯基，与冬寡二人同属克格勃。）玩玩。我可是听说他现在正独孤求败寂寞的很呢。”James继续道。

尽管痛感不散，她仍是扯出一个危险的微笑。她控制了一下自己的怒火，Orlov——这个人有能力把James送到Rodchenko那里去,也有能力把她派到Bullski身边去，后者是这里的一个新间谍，整日垂涎欲滴地盯着她看——从长远来看，不管怎么说，他还算是个更为安全的选择。“哪怕一只胳膊不能用了，我也能对付十个Bullski.”

“自然。”他同意道，但并没有笑。他压低声音，她费了很大的劲儿才听清楚：“你自己能到医务室去吗？半路上就趴下可对你的名声没什么好处。”

“再过两个走廊都没问题，”她不屑一顾道，“你还是赶紧准备准备坐飞机出发吧。”

James没怎么犹豫，但脚步轻微地慢了一下：“有一次军事行动里，Bullski右膝盖挨了一下。”

“我注意到了，不过还是谢谢你的建议。现在赶紧走吧，”Natalia道。他走了，但步伐仍然很慢，她轻轻摇摇头：“我会去医务室的。他们给我开止疼药我会吃的，也会谨遵医嘱休息几个小时。现在开心了吗？”

“欣喜若狂。”他声音干涩，然后离开了。

她胸口涌上一股愚蠢的渴望：她想大声叫住他，想跟他说一句再见。但她无视那种冲动，把那些话咽下去，费力地慢慢向医务室走去。

——————

她再次见到他时，他站在维也纳的一座建筑的楼顶上，凝视着来复枪上还未散去的硝烟，

Natalia向上看着他，不让自己有所奢望。趁着脚下的尸体还没把她的衣服都染上血迹，她把它推开，抱臂于胸前。

“我自己可以的。”她道，知道他会读她的唇语。

他冲她敬了个礼，也许只有那么十分之一的嘲弄。然后他从她的视线中消失；远处传来报警器的哀鸣。

她深深地吸了一口气，冷静地从地上堆积成山的尸体间走过。

他在她旅馆的房间里等着她，来复枪被肢解，扔在她的床上，衬衣随意地搭在旁边的椅子上。他没抬头看她；她把绿色的珍珠耳环摘下来，扔在地上，用脚碾碎。她的目标人物送了她无数礼物，各式各样的都有，就这个最丑。

“我最后一次听说你的消息，说是你在布拉格。”她道。

“是，”他终于抬头看她。他眼角的细纹更多了，腹部有一个新伤疤，应该一直让他不舒服。然后他又像以前那样歪嘴笑起来，她胸口的紧张感终于消散。“Orlov收到通知，情报人员给你的情报是错的，而我离你最近。”

“我承认，发现那个男的身边有十二个保镖而不是四个确实挺刺激的，”Natalia说道。她冲他轻轻笑了笑，把头发里藏着的针和刀子拿出来，放在床头，“谁知道这帮政客被害妄想症这么严重？但是，我还是要说，我自己可以的。”

James耸耸肩。“能再用一次来复枪感觉很不错。我最近的暗杀行动，大部分都是近距离的。”

“那就，不用客气，”Natalia说道。她转过身来，发现他在看着她，从他表情里看不出什么东西来。她从靴子里往外抽刀，抽到一半，她停了一下。“那么，我们的命令是什么？”

“我得回布拉格去，不过你回总部之后有个新任务等着你。”

“那就是说，现在时间很充足，我可以这么干了。”她道，然后把刀插回靴子，把James从床上推下来，没等他有机会站定压住她，她已经一脚向他踢去，脚抵在他的喉咙。

“为了你的胳膊？”他从喉咙里呛出一句话来，喘息着渴望空气。尽管他的脸已经憋红了，但他的身体语言却冷静而顺从，好像他预料到了这一点一样。可能他确实预料到了。

“好像我是那种会为了Orlov让你做的事斤斤计较的人一样，”Natalia弯起嘴唇道，“才不是，James，Rodchenko没有把你关于我的记忆全部抹去，但你没有告诉我；我是为了这个。”

James用那只人类的手抓住她的脚踝，轻轻捏了捏。她稍稍动了动，减轻了他喉咙上的一点儿重量，回忆一闪而过，他也曾像这样抓住过她的脚踝；但她选择无视。

终于能顺畅呼吸后，他开口道：“Orlov给我们两个人很多任务，我们都很忙。而且我觉得满世界的找你会显得有点儿奇怪。”

“十三个月，”她道，向后退，“你别找借口。”

他的喉咙上有一个红印；站稳之后，James也没用手去揉揉那儿。相反，他只是冲她淡淡地笑了一下，印证出他身体适应能力之强。“如果你愿意接受我的道歉的话，我知道一个特别好的餐馆。”

“特别好的餐馆，”Natalia重复道，语气很是怀疑。他想邀请她去吃饭？

“对。菜特别可口，而且是由令人生厌的黑市走私者经营的。第二道甜点就是对付他们。”

Natalia歪歪脑袋，考虑着这个邀请。她的确很饿，而且能出于自己的意愿而非被Orlov强制地去锻炼一下身体，应该能让她好好放松一下。

“我得自己把店主杀了吗？”

“当然。”

“那我确实有点儿饿了。”

James笑意更深。“那先让我把衣服穿上。”

James那晚小心翼翼地保持着他们两人之间的距离，好像他们是两个抵制不了诱惑的蠢蛋的人一样；只要她忽视这一点，那个夜晚还是相当愉快的。  
——————

Orlov十指相对，皱眉看着他们两个人。“你们已经听说过Vitaliy Nemov（维塔利 涅莫夫）了。”他开口说道。

他们点点头，Natalia肩膀上传来布料的紧绷感——有一个暗杀者试图勒死她但失败了，只留下这种不适感——她努力忽视掉。

自从Orlov让James把她胳膊弄脱臼以来，已经过去了九年，他们只见过三次面，但上次见面后到现在，有很多事都改变了。不仅仅是James晒黑的皮肤逐渐恢复；他看上去憔悴不堪，眼圈阴影极深，即使是稍息姿势也让他肩膀低垂，似有千斤重担压在他的肩头。

她让自己把视线从他身上移开，集中精力看着Orlov，后者的眉头皱得更紧了。

“显然，Nemov尽管很有才华，却是个十足的傻瓜，竟然妄图背叛祖国，投靠美国。”

“我们自然要劝阻他，”James道。他眯起眼睛，语气里闪过一丝不耐烦，“你把我们叫来就是为了让我们折断几根小骨头吗？”

Orlov摆摆手，不知是故意忽视还是真的没注意到James的不耐烦。“不，当然不是。叫你们过来不是为了对付他的。我们可不能冒险伤害到这么宝贵的科学家的大脑。但是我相信，他的大儿子David的不幸死亡，将打消Nemov想要与美国有更深的联系的念头。”

Orlov从桌面上滑过一张照片。

Natalia看看照片。黑白照，目标看起来二十五岁左右，金发，瘦弱。目测从小体弱多病，弱不禁风，不过笑起来很灿烂，一只胳膊搭在他父亲的肩膀上，另一只则冲着镜头挥舞；父子两人都在微笑。

“他儿子是个艺术家，不过显然没什么叛逃的心思，”Orlov道，“照片背面是他经常去的俱乐部的名字。”他看向Natalia，嘴角勾起一个笑，“而且显而易见的是，他很喜欢红头发。这对你来说是个优势，寡妇。”

“我们要伪装成一场意外吗，同志？”她问道，无视他嘲讽的语气，“还是嫁祸给别人？他可能很忠诚，但那些俱乐部里的人就不一定了，我们可以利用。”

“如果你能办得到的话，最好是把事都推到这个女人身上，”Orlov道，又滑过一张照片，“Feina Volkova（菲娜 沃尔科娃）。她是个律师，不过也常常来这些俱乐部。上个月她为一个案子辩护的时候，那个，啊，让文化部部长很是下不来台。”

Volkova乍一看有点儿像Natalia，不过她半勾唇，带出一抹笑意——除非是任务需要，Natalia绝不会这么笑。Volkova靠在另一个女人身上，香烟的烟雾环绕在她们周围，看样子她们像是在一个不知道叫什么名字的俱乐部里休闲。

“杀掉那个儿子，嫁祸到她身上。明白了吗？”

“明白。”Natalia道。

James没说话。她看向他，发现他眉头紧锁，一根手指放在照片中那个人的嘴角。

“明白了吗？”Orlov提高了音量，重复道。

“明白。”James答道，仍盯着那张照片。

不安感在她胃中燃烧。他最近的那次任务出了什么事？她还从没见过他注意力这么涣散过。

“如果没其他事，同志，”她道，“我们就走了。”

她悄悄地用脚碰了一下James的脚踝，他眨了眨眼：“是。我们会跟踪他们，看看他们两个经常去哪个俱乐部。”

“很好，”Orlov注视着他们两个人，“去吧。”

——————

“那句老话怎么说的来着？父债子偿？”她问道，走进今晚的第三家俱乐部。（这已经是他们追踪的第四晚，仍没有发现Nemov或是Volkova的影子。Natalia怀疑照片后面的俱乐部名字的准确性。）“因为父亲的愚蠢，就把儿子杀了，好像挺可惜的。”

她在故意刺激James，试图让他给出点儿反应，但他只是不置可否的嗯了一声，暗淡的眼睛扫过整个俱乐部。

“我觉得你可以去诱惑Volkova，从她身上拿点儿私人物品，然后我去把Nemov杀了，把Volkova的东西留在那儿，嫁祸给她。”

“这个行不通。”James心不在焉地说道。

“行不通？”

“我又调查了她一下，发现她已经有爱人了。”他道。

Natalia笑起来，“有爱人就不能……”

“她的爱人叫Petra（译注：佩特拉，女名）。”James道，成功地截住了她的反驳。

“那我猜我可以去诱惑她。”但这句话说出来却也是带着怀疑。她和Volkova看起来很像，她不觉得Volkova会被她吸引。

“不行。我们就伪装成他想要诱惑她，而她反应过激杀了他。如果她的爱人决定挑明关系，想要对簿公堂，就只会让她败诉得更为彻底。我们得拿到她的钱包，或者直接闯进她的公寓找点儿私人物品来用。”

“好。”俱乐部里人很多，音乐嘈杂，人声鼎沸，烟气缭绕。每个人都专心地聊着自己的天儿。

Natalia走近James，把他按在墙上，手指轻轻却带有警告意味地压住他胳膊上一处神经敏感的地方。“告诉我，发生了什么。”她强硬命令道，嘴唇压上他的耳朵，“Orlov给我们任务的时候你都分神了。而且为什么你还留着Nemov的照片？你一直放在兜里，手老是伸进去摸那张照片。”

“是吗？”James道。他眨眨眼，表情似是挣扎。那一瞬间，他看上去就像是个半睡半醒的人想要完全清醒过来，最终却失败了一样。“我……你不觉得他很熟悉吗？”

“没有，”她皱起眉头，“我只是觉得，仔细看的话，他看着的确和他父亲很像，但是我从来没见过他。”

“我一直觉得我认识他。可能是在其他任务里……”

“其他任务？他是个艺术家，对祖国很忠诚。你怎么会见过他？”

“我不……”他又皱起眉来，嘴唇紧绷，好像忍受着极大的痛苦，“我应该是不可能见过他。”最终，他开口道，尽管他的表情仍然没有放松。他摇摇头，像是要清理思绪，然后越过Natalia肩头凝视着某处：“那是Volkova. 你去跟踪她，看看她最常去哪些俱乐部，然后搞清楚她有没有什么特殊习惯。我去Nemov的公寓，直接找到他，就不在俱乐部里守株待兔了。”

“没问题倒是没问题，但是……James，”她犹疑着开口。不安感仍然让她的胃扭作一团，她的直觉大声嚷嚷着：不对劲，他很不对劲。“如果你还没有从你的上一个任务里恢复过来的话，我可以自己完成这个任务的——我会告诉Orlov是我坚持——”

“我很好。我去他家。三天后，八点钟，我们在这里碰头。”

“好吧，”Natalia慢慢地说，明白自己不应该同意，却找不出什么办法能让James退出这个任务同时让他们两个人都避免惩罚。她松开抓住他胳膊的手，向下，握住他的手指，使劲攥了一下。她很少这样做，所以James立刻眨了眨眼，把注意力放到了她身上，“别干傻事。”

James微笑起来，很快又归于疲惫。“你要是一直这样，Romanova，我就要怀疑你是不是真的很关心我了。”

“饶了我吧，”Natalia哼了一声。俱乐部里太热了；她感到汗水从她的脖子和发际线那儿冒出来，“我只是关心我们的任务能不能——”

“当然，当然，”James道，视线已经移开了，他再一次分了神，“三天后。八点。”

她看着他消失在人群中，无视脑中有个声音叫嚣着，让她走过去把他敲晕，绑起来，找个地方把他藏在那儿，藏一周，然后她自己去完成整个任务。

Natalia从墙边向人群中走去。她靠近Volkova和她的同伴。不安感仍缠绕着她，胸口的紧绷感也丝毫没有消退的迹象。

——————

“来支舞吗？”一个男人走近Natalia的桌边，问道。不过看到她的表情后，男人的笑容立刻僵住了，“抱歉打扰。”他快速地后退几步，踉跄着跑掉，尽管Natalia根本没有抬眼瞧他。

Natalia不是那种急躁的人，但是今晚她发现自己得费好大劲才能克制自己的冲动：想揪餐巾纸，想把脸上的头发撩开，想摆弄她的小钱包——钱包里装着用于嫁祸Volkova的东西。

她感到关节深处一阵瘙痒，骨骼表面的皮肤张紧。胸廓内，心脏砰砰直跳。声音太大了，轰击着她的耳膜。她希望现在能有人跟她打一架，这样她就能名正言顺地打断几根骨头以减轻这种令人焦虑的压力。她再一次看了看手表，它再次向她宣布了两分钟前就已经告诉她的事。

James迟到了。

再等十分钟，她向自己发誓，如果他还不出现，她就直接去Nemov家。她仍然想不出来到底是哪里出了问题。如果James早已行动杀死了Nemov，那么她现在早就应该知道了才对。Vitaliy Nemov的儿子，一个受人尊敬的艺术家，他被谋杀了——这种新闻会像野火燎原一样，传得满世界都是。要是说James被Nemov杀了的话，这是不可能的……

十分钟到了，她离开了。

David Nemov的公寓空荡荡的，看上去好像没受什么破坏。但这里有些细节，让她的胃一下子坠了下去。任务出问题了。

他桌子上积了一层薄灰——艺术家们显然不会染指世俗事——不过桌子上有一块稍微干净的区域，一张镶了框的照片放在那儿有一两天了。书架上有些空缺的位置，明显之前放过书，但空的位置实在太多，Natalia觉得他应该是把书借给朋友了。这个小房间是他用来作为画室的，但大多数美术用品都不见了。

板上钉钉了。Nemov跑了，James也不见踪影。要么是Nemov杀了James然后跑了，要么是——

无论哪种情况，结果都不会很好。她再一次环顾四周，然后着手工作。几分钟后，这个卧室乱糟糟的，像是发生过一场激烈的搏斗，Volkova的几件东西散落在地板上。

这个活干得很粗糙，但至少能蒙蔽一下Orlov，然后给她争取一些时间，她要弄明白到底发生了什么，她要找到James。

“我就知道这个任务该我自己来。”她扔下这句话，离开这个死寂的房间，去找他。

——————

四天后，她发现了James和Nemov的踪迹——离国界线二十公里，那里有一片出租公寓，他们就在其中的一个小房子里。找到他们比她想象的要容易——一个皮包骨头、弱不禁风的金发男人和一个沉默寡言、眼神黯淡、永远不肯摘下手套的深色头发的男人的组合，总是让人们印象深刻。  
当她闯进那个房间时，Nemov带着一种古怪的如释重负看着她。“你是来找他的吗？”他冲着她开口问道，“我认为他需要帮助——他一直在嘟囔一些奇怪的东西，我觉得他已经发烧了。”

Nemov眨眨眼，看到她从外套里抽出一把刀，向他走过来。“噢，”他声音很微弱，如释重负被麻木取代，那是一种一个人已经精疲力竭到难以感知恐惧时才会有的麻木，“所以他没发疯。你的确是来杀我的。”

“没错，但我动作会很快的。”她道。他看上去并未因此感激，当然，她也没指望他心存感激。她向前走了一步，然后停住。“他病了？”

“他让我把自己的东西打包，告诉我如果我不想死的话，必须得赶紧离开这个城市。但是，过了一会儿，他就开始嘟囔一些话，是用英语说的。我不会说英语，所以我不——不认为——”Nemov的声音结结巴巴的，充血的双眼注视着她的刀。“他现在在浴室。”

“站在这儿别动，很快就结束。”她道，又迈了一步。

浴室的门开了。

Natalia停住了，注意力从Nemov苍白的脸转移到James手里拿着的枪上。他的手，一如既往的平稳。

“James.”他的名字从她唇间飘出，音调并未有一丝扭曲。

“一个漂亮姑娘知道我的名字，通常来说我是很高兴的，但是我不能让你杀了他。”James道，但是他的声音，不对劲，完全不对劲。并不是因为他在说英语——毕竟，不单单英语，他们所有间谍都还要接受至少四门外语的学习训练，用外语讲话，用外语思考。这是为了应对西方间谍行动而设置的训练。真正不对劲的是口音，语气冷酷，元辅音的发声方式很是陌生，语调也很平静，听不出哪里的口音。他眯起眼睛，冷笑道：“你明白，对吧？我不能让你伤害他。我不喜欢伤害漂亮姑娘，但是你要是再敢拿着那把刀动一下，我就为你破个例。”

“James.”她开口，但是紧接着Nemov就往窗口那里跑去。她转身朝他扔出那把刀；刀飞在半空中，还没到达Nemov的脖子就被James一枪射中，碎片纷纷弹到墙上——她并不惊讶。她去拿第二把刀，感到枪口抵住她的后脑。

“举起手来，甜心，”他说道，“你不能碰Steve一根手指头。”

Nemov爬上窗户，她看着他赤裸的双脚也最终消失在她的视野中——他跳了下去，狠狠地跌在地上。他会逃跑，她知道，尽管他不会跑得太远。毕竟，一个搞艺术的怎么会逃出X部门的手心呢？

Natalia静静地站在那里，克制自己的呼吸：“Steve？他的名字是David，James. David Nemov. 你忘记你的任务了吗？”

枪口更用力地顶住她的脑袋。“要想商量，你得说英语。”

他的语气很是危险。她换成英语：“他的名字是David. David Nemov. 不是Steve. 你忘记你的任务了吗？”

“任务？我不为苏维埃政府服务。而且既然他们他妈的想杀我最好的朋友，我就更确定了。”

Natalia凝视着Nemov逃跑的那扇窗户，飞快地思考着。James接受过很多次记忆移植，比她认识的任何都人要多；次数多到好像是红房子觉得如果James不能真正地相信自己就是任务中的那个角色就无法执行间谍任务一样。也许是哪里出了问题，也许是植入记忆中的某个人格控制了他的大脑。她控制自己的声音，让它听上去冷静自然：“那个男人不是你的好朋友，James. 他的名字是David Nemov. 他是个俄国艺术家，我们的任务是杀掉他。”

James的手晃了一下；枪管里传来一声轻响，她身体紧绷起来。“你是对的，”过了一会儿他说道，口音还是那个陌生的口音，但声音里疑惑蔓延，“他不是Steve，Steve比他块头要大得多。他是——”

“David Nemov. 并且如果他还活着，我们两个都要受到惩罚。”

“但是为什么我想杀了这个人——”James开口道。

他放下枪，她转过身，把枪从他手里敲掉，然后把他推到浴室，摁到地板上。她跪在他的腹部，胳膊压上他的喉咙，他大口喘气，眼里泛出水光。制服他太简单了，就算是他血清加强过的身体已经因为缺少睡眠和终日战斗精疲力竭也不对劲，太轻松了。

“停下，”她厉声道，他在她身下虚弱地挣扎，“待在这里，其他我来处理。我会把他抓住并杀了他，然后我带你回红房子，让Rodchenko给你——James？”

她一提到红房子，他整个人就不再挣扎，完全瘫掉。他的瞳孔扩张，蓝色几乎要消失了。“红房子。”他喘息道。然后，他看向她的眼睛，脸上闪过一丝恐惧和厌恶。

“天啊。”他仍然在说英语，然后金属臂朝她脸挥了一拳。

她倒在地上，脑袋里轰鸣阵阵。他向她走过来，包有金属的靴子就要往她的肋骨和大腿上踩，但是他并不是故意的，只是想赶紧冲出这里；她往旁边一滚，头晕眼花，但还是看着他往刚刚Nemov逃跑的窗户那跑。

“James，”她道，尝到嘴唇上的血。她爬起来，抓起枪，“你要去哪儿？”

他在窗户前停下，转身面向她。不知怎么弄的，他已经从她身上拿了一把刀。他的表情冷淡疏远，眼神冰冷而坚定，他拿刀指着她。他开口时，是用的俄语，那几乎算是一声咆哮：“待在那儿别动，Natalia. 如果你想把我带回去，我就杀了你。”

“你必须和我回去。”Natalia说道，看着他调整着握刀的姿势；他的身体在抖。她试图往前走一点，又在他把刀调整到一个更适合杀死她的角度后停下。“有些植入的记忆出错了——”

他笑得刺耳，打断了她。他在流泪，尽管她认为他自己没意识到，眼泪沿着他的脸缓缓流下。他摇摇头。“我再警告你一遍。我爱你，但我一定会在我回红房子之前，把咱们两个都杀死。”

“你不爱我。”她道，克制住手想要颤抖的冲动。

他点点头，微笑消失了，取而代之的是一副让她难以解读的表情。“对。红房子里不存在爱，对吧，Natshechka？所以我觉得这对你来说应该不会太困难。”他说完，举起刀，朝她喉咙扔过来。

那是一把旧枪。当她开火的时候，后坐力狠狠地冲击了她的肩膀一下。她扔下枪。在James倒地一秒钟后，它也掉到了地上；肉体撞击地面发出巨大声响，枪撞到地面的声音更大。

过了一会儿，血才从伤口中涌出来，然后血就到处流，到处流，流满了James的胸膛。她看着血迹扩张，她只能看着血在不停扩张，否则她就要看着他的脸了，她就要看着他在生命将尽时的留下的那副表情，她不能——她不能——

“去你妈的，James。 你跟我保证过不干傻事的。”她声音很低，每一个字都像一块巨石，从她唇间落到空气中。

过了一会儿，她强迫自己去看他的脸。看到他神色里是辜负而非如释重负会让她感到好受一些吗？她想她永远都不会知道答案了。

有人在大力敲门，他们需要一个解释，她意识到。但她不管那些叫喊，只脱下外套，扔在他身上，盖住他的表情和胸膛上狼藉的血迹，然后把他的——这具——这具躯体拖出窗户。她不让自己去注意那些感官上的细节，像是她胳膊牵拉着的死亡的重量，像是在她把他的身体拖拽着穿过泥地时金属靴子滑过地面的声响。

她把尸体拖到树林里，埋在一个浅浅的墓坑里。然后她去了最近的一个小镇买了些补给。几个小时后，尸体已经被破坏得完全认不出来了。

她抱着金属臂，丝毫不讶异于它的重量。“他们要惩罚我了，”她对这条胳膊说道，语气平淡，“尤其是因为我还埋葬了尸体。但是我不能让他们得到他的身体。我不能把他带回去。但我救了你，可能他们会有一点点的感激吧。”

金属臂没有回答，这可能是件好事吧。

——————

当她把胳膊放在Orlov的桌子上并告诉他冬日战士死了的时候，Orlov看上去就像被她射穿了心脏一样。

然后他打了她一拳。力道很虚弱，但和James打她的地方一样，她摇摇晃晃的，眼前直冒金星；她努力忽视那种头晕目眩感。

“呆在这儿。”他道。她闭上眼睛，试图找到平衡，同时听到他跑出他的房间。

后来——尽管她不知道究竟过了多久，时间流逝得很是奇怪——有人在她身后清清嗓子。她转过身去，看到Rodchenko博士站在Orlov旁边。

Orlov看上去脸色苍白而痛苦；而Rodchenko，则一脸厌烦。

“Orlov告诉我冬日战士崩溃了，某种程度上，所以你不得不杀了他。”

“他不记得他是谁了，”Natalia道，“要么是他死，要么是我死。”

“意料之中。”Rodchenko道，有些心不在焉。然后他皱起嘴巴，转身面向Orlov. “Orlov同志？他们告诉你了吧，这个目标不能安排给冬日战士。”

Orlov不自在地动了动。“任务细节中的确有过提及，但我认为那只是一个建议，不是命令。”

“我明白了，”Rodchenko温和地说道，“黑寡妇？如果方便的话，为我杀了Orlov同志。”

她自己都没意识到自己拔出了刀，只最后发现刀已经从手中飞出；她的胳膊移动得飞快而熟练，像是她一直在等待这个命令，像是她已经等了一辈子。

Orlov用手握住插在他喉咙上的刀，Rodchenko不带丝毫感情地看着他。“你个蠢货，那个，当然是个建议。”他看向Natalia，“你知道，你得被惩罚。冬日战士比你所能理解的还要有价值得多。”

“是，博士。”Natalia说道。

直到他带她转过拐角，她才意识到她在跟着他走。她身体中有些麻木感消失了，取而代之的是恐惧。

“Rodchenko博士，”她的喉咙很干，恐惧让她感到口腔中苦涩蔓延，说话也不那么容易，“我会被怎么惩罚？”

他没回应。

“Rodchenko博士。”她又开口，却在到大门口时停住。这扇门的颜色原来是亮樱桃红色，他们告诉她，但是已经褪色了，现在就是干涸的血色。“红房子”也因之得名。这就是那个地方，James宁愿死去也不愿回来的地方。

她舔舔她干燥的嘴唇。“Rodchenko博士。”

“跟我来。”他道。

她跑不了，她连三条走廊都跑不了就会被抓住，然后她会被他们押回来，穿过红门，接受惩罚；她明白这一点。所以她如此渴望，渴望James的刀曾击中它的目标。

——————

——————

“他们对你做了什么？”心理学家问。她讲述她和冬日战士之间的故事的时候，心理学家的胆子也没变大一点儿，但至少他已被这个故事吸引，不至于瑟瑟发抖地提问题了。

她靠回椅背，目光集中到Fury左肩上方的一点。“他们带我去了两个房间。第一个是一个审讯室，Rodchenko要知道冬日战士生命最后一刻的所有细节。第二个是浸没式程序舱，就是他用来改变别人记忆的地方。他是X部门记忆移植与抹除技术的专家，你也知道。在那之前，我有一部分记忆，那种很孩子气的记忆，里面有两个人，我认为他们是我的父母。Rodchenko把那些记忆抹除了。”

“你怎么知道那些记忆被抹除了？”审问者问道。

“红房子里训练成功的女孩里，有一个叫Tatiana（塔蒂阿娜）。在我们赢回了我们的名字之后，我们把自己还能记得住的、在进入红房子之前的记忆都告诉了对方。几年后的一次任务里，她跟我提到我记忆中的一个细节。当时我并不知道她在说什么，后来才明白。”

“然后发生了什么？”Fury问。

她几乎要笑起来了。“冬日战士死了，但我没有。我执行了更多的任务，杀了更多的人。”她继续撒谎，并没有犹豫，“过了一段时间后，他们开始让我们冷冻休眠。他们是想要保存他们最好的工具，我觉得。然后‘前苏联’解体了，红房子失去了根基。Orlov的继任者把我们卖给出价最高的买家。我……和那些买了我的组织相处并不愉快。我选择离开的时候，他们犯了错误，想要阻止我。”

“的确，我们就是因为你制造的混乱才注意到你的，”Fury说道，“之前，我们曾猜测黑寡妇是一个被多个女间谍共用的代号。”

她挑眉，“真的吗？我猜我那个时候应该是一团糟吧。不管怎样，最后我选择当了雇佣兵。红房子把我训练的很好，但也只是训练了特定的技巧，并没有告诉我怎样与团队相处。”

“我们没注意到，”Fury面无表情，但声音带着讽刺，“然后呢？”

她耸耸肩。“然后就是几年过去了，Barton打断了我一半的肋骨，然后觉得我当个特工比当个尸体要有用。”她笑容灿烂，露出洁白的牙齿，看着Fury，“所以现在，我在这里。”

“所以你在这儿。”他同意道。然后转身面向那面现在看来的确是个单向镜的单向镜。“怎么样？”

空洞的声音在房间响起。“局长，一些细节上她撒了谎。冬日战士没有尝试过叛变，不过是记忆植入出了差错她不得不杀了他。她也没有被冷冻；是血清延缓了她衰老。但是，她说的大部分内容都是事实。当然，因为她的大脑被红房子的机器损害过，我们很难分辨到底哪些真的是事实，哪些只是她自己认为的事实。所以我建议我们应该让X教授回来——”

“谢谢你。”Fury平静地说道。

她咽下一句咒骂。精神感应。她和教授交过手，但对于他对她大脑的所作所为，他直言不讳。他并没有像个躲在墙后的小偷一样鬼鬼祟祟地检测她的大脑。她怒视着镜子。

“如果我能抓住你，我就用手撕开你的胸口，把你的心挖出来，”她想着，“现在，滚出我的大脑。”

“她对于神盾局有什么看法？”Fury问道，一直盯着她的脸。

“那个，”那个空洞的声音干巴巴地说，“她想杀了我，但是她相信Barton，并且她对神盾局并没有任何敌意，除了我们已经把她关了一周这件事。我认为她或许可以为我们工作，如果你能给她安排一个合适的负责人的话。”

“你是想要证明我什么都瞒不了你吗？”她挑眉问道，“那个读心者只是告诉你我不会撒谎。”

“你已经撒谎了。”Fury道，她微笑起来。

“重要的事情我没有撒谎啊。”

“但是关于你杀掉冬日战士的原因，你撒谎了。这个不重要吗？”

她耸耸肩，精神感应暴露了这个谎言，她压下怒火。“因为傻乎乎地想要叛变到你们美国来而被杀死，怎么着听着也比被像杀死一条疯狗一样杀死要好听的多吧。再说了，女人总得有点儿秘密。”

Fury长久地注视着她。“你见过Coulson了。”

“Barton的负责人？是，见过。”

“你觉得让他也做你的负责人怎么样？”

她看着他，等着他说出关键一句。

“关键一句就是神盾局的薪水特别少，”又是精神感应，“我希望你在雇佣兵生涯中已经攒下钱了。”

“如果你再不滚出我的脑袋，我就把我椅子朝那镜子扔过去，”她语气平静，然后她看着Fury，“Coulson的话，可以接受。”

“那么，欢迎加入神盾局，Romanoff女士。当然，现在只是试用期。”

她忍不住了；好了她笑出来了。“Romanoff？”Barton的确提到过，她的名字在神盾局的记录里被改得乱七八糟，但是她没想到竟然这么难听。“Natalia Romanova. 局长。”

Fury表情变都没变，“把这个当做新生活的证明吧。Natalia Romanova，杀手和雇佣兵；Natasha Romanoff，神盾局特工。”

“和杀手。”她补充道，因为她又能给神盾局带来什么呢？不过，这可能会是一个有趣的改变。当然，如果在神盾局里她也觉得不自在的话，她也可以一走了之。

“并且如果你还在我的大脑里的话，我就真的杀了你。”她默默地想。没有回应。

“我有两个条件。”她道。

Fury乐了。“你觉得你现在这样能跟我们谈条件吗？”

“我有两个条件。”她平静地重复道，故意慢慢地把手放在桌子上，展开双臂，向他们展示不知所踪的手铐。讲故事讲到一半的时候她就把它卸了。

Fury眼都没眨一下，只是挑了挑眉，不过审问者和心理学家那俩人已经吓到静止了。“什么条件？”

“你们不能用我的身体做实验制造血清。我死后你们要把我的尸体烧掉。”

空气安静了一会儿。然后Fury向后靠着，大声笑了一下。“我也不知道我要期待你提什么条件，但怎么着也不会是你刚说的这两条。让我的上司嚷嚷去吧，但只要我还是神盾局的局长，我就跟你保证：我们不会用你的身体做实验制造血清，也会在你死后把你尸体烧掉。”

她并不真的相信他。但是如果他食言，她心里知道，Barton救出她来并放她走。她坐直，冲Fury苦笑一下，Fury同样也冲她微笑。

她向Fury伸出一只手。

“你好，Fury局长，我是Natasha Romanoff. ”她道。

名字让她感到很别扭，但她会适应。她总会适应。

————  
[译注] ‘James？你是说Yakov？’：（圣经）《雅各书》新约旧约虽中译名相同，但新约的英文名是James，旧约的英文名是Jacob（雅各布），而俄语中的Yakov（雅科夫）发音与Jacob相近，故Natalia会认为冬兵指的是俄语的Yakov.


	4. 冬天，我的心伤痕累累

[告诉我所有这一切，包括爱，将怎样毁灭我们]

——————

六年后

“得了吧，”Stark抱怨着，跟个被拒绝的小孩儿一样。他一路跟着Natasha走进大厦的厨房，“Pepper，队长，告诉她，电影之夜是必修课，不许请假。”

Pepper穿着一身钢铁侠睡衣——这是Stark送给他的生日礼物，坐在桌子旁边小口啜饮着一杯茶。

“Pepper，Steve，支持我一下好吗？”Stark皱眉。

Pepper选择无视他。Steve头都没从写生簿上抬一下。

“你在电影上的审美非常可怕。”Natasha道。她思考着要不要去射箭场呆着，Clint在那儿，而Stark则将被禁止入内。不行，Natasha想着，她才不要主动撤退。

“才没有！”Stark听上去很是不高兴。

Natasha转过身来盯着他。

“Tony，你还记得上一次电影之夜，我们看了你选的电影之后发生了什么吗？”Steve头也不抬地问道。

“好吧，现在想来，《天外魔花》[见注]确实不是个好主意，”Stark承认，同时扮了个鬼脸，“但是我已经吸取了经验教训——如果我想保持我的影院完好无损，就不该选一些会惹毛Barton的电影[译注：电影有洗脑情节。]。但是这一次，我让Pepper先选电影，我发誓！大家来看‘Pepper赞成’的电影，怎么样？”

“谢谢你，Tony，让我为选电影身先士卒。”Pepper干巴巴地说道。

“我愿意让你身先士卒，是因为你特别好。”Stark说道。他可能是要开个玩笑，但是他话里的真诚简直都掩盖不住，以致于这话听起来极其温柔贴心。

Natasha转身面向Steve，给那两位一点儿空间你侬我侬。“你在画什么？”她问道，在Steve旁边一把椅子上坐下。

Steve脸颊上爬上一丝可疑的红色。Natasha一直不明白，为什么那个美国队长Steve可以自信而果敢，但这个会画画的Steve就老是在别人提到他的画的时候觉得难为情。“我画的是……那个，”他拖长声音，考虑着要说什么，“我一直在画我的记忆。”他又停下了。

Natasha等着他。

“我没有过去的照片，”他安静地说，“所以我觉得我可以趁着我还能记得住，把那些记忆都画出来。”

如果Natasha是Pepper的话，她大概会紧紧地握住Steve的手，说：“噢，Steve，太贴心太感人太美好了。”

但她不是。“跟Stark说你想要个美术画室。”

Steve眨眨眼。“美术画室？”

“他已经给Clint建了一个最先进的射箭场，还为Banner把整整三层楼都改成实验室，”她提醒他，“一个画室不比那些简单吗？”

“我不想——”Steve有点儿局促，但Pepper已经微笑起来了。

“美术画室！Natasha，你真是个天才！”

“各位，”Stark反驳道，“我才是这里唯一有合格证的天才。”

Natasha又开始盯着他看了。

“那个，至少是这个厨房里唯一的天才，”他小声嘟囔着，然后斜眼瞟了Steve一眼，“我可以建个画室。你和Pepper商量商量，给我个设计样式。”

Steve看上去更不自在了。“那些著名的艺术家才有自己的画室，我这只是爱好。”

“别看低你自己。要是当初你能付得起学费的话，你就已经上了艺术学校了，”Pepper道，发现大家，尤其是Steve，都在盯着她看。悲伤霎时让她的面容变得压抑，“Phil以前总喜欢跟我讲一些美国队长的小故事。”

有那么一瞬，空气极其沉重。

Stark挤出一个微笑。“嗯，不管怎样，队长，你想要什么就告诉我，我会建一个画室出来，这个绝对比Barton的射箭场容易多了。”

Pepper微笑着看着Steve。“十点钟我有个会，但是今天晚上我有空，我们可以那时候讨论一下，看看哪种类型的画室最适合你。我会给你列一个一些比较优秀的艺术工作室的清单。”

“谢谢你。”Steve道，脸上的红晕已经褪去了，他真诚地微笑着。

“我能看看你在画什么吗？”Pepper问道。

Steve抬手摸摸后颈。“可以，不过我现在还有些生疏……”说着他把写生簿从桌面上推过去。

Pepper翻看着，Natasha也用余光研究着Steve的画。Steve是对的——他现在还有些生疏，从前几张画能看出来作画时他的手有些轻微的颤抖，不过往后翻着翻着，能明显看出他的技巧回来了。黑白交错间，那些面孔和风景都栩栩如生。

Pepper在其中一张停下来。“这是战争时的记忆吗？”她安静地问，手指有些犹疑地在画纸上方徘徊着。Natasha终于禁不住诱惑，倾身仔细去看。

画面上没有爆炸场景，甚至连武器都没有，只有一个男人，他靠在一面墙上，身上带着从战场上沾染的疲惫和紧张。他一只手拿着一支点着的烟，一只手压在眼睛上。Steve捕捉到了这个人精疲力竭或是悲痛伤神的一瞬。

“再翻一页，”Steve道，声音极低，“另一张他看起来好一些。”

Pepper翻开下一页。

就和其他的一样，这一页仍然是黑白的，不过Natasha并不需要涂上色彩去回忆起他那蓝色的眼睛和深色的头发，并不需要涂上色彩去认出他那半带嘲讽的嘴唇倾斜的角度，并不需要涂上色彩去了解他那熟悉的面容。

画上的James看上去很年轻。他尽管眼角被痛苦雕刻出了痕迹，却只是简单地斜倚着一辆吉普车，身体放松，看上去心满意足；那种放松，那种心满意足，Natasha只在他们两人同枕共眠的那些短暂时光里见过。

“Natasha.”Steve大声地叫着她的名字。

她眨眨眼。不知何时，她已经撞倒Steve的椅子，把Steve摁在地上，膝盖压住他的胸膛。一把刀抵住他右眼的皮肤，皮肤被压出白痕，但并没有流血。

Steve看上去并不惊慌；相反，他的眼里满满的都是对她的关切和担忧。他的手放在地上，手心朝上，做出投降的姿势。“Natasha，”他的声音放得轻柔了一些，“把刀拿开。”

她的手开始颤抖；她不允许自己动哪怕一寸。“你怎么认识他？”她道。她的喉咙很疼；她刚才一定是在大喊。

Steve皱了眉。“Natasha——”

“Nat？”Clint在她身后问道，声音安静却焦急。Natasha攻击Steve后，Stark一定是第一时间就叫Clint来了。“Nat，你需要说英语。”

“英语？”她道。噢，她一直在用俄语喊叫着，对吧？她咽了口唾沫。“我伤到你了吗？”她用英语问道，慢慢站起来，把刀放在桌子上。

Steve也慢慢站起来，把每一个动作都展示给Natasha看；终于最后走到Natasha可触及的范围之外。“我受过比一把撞翻了的椅子能造成还要严重的伤。”他试探性地微笑了一下，眼中仍然充满深深的担忧。

她用余光看到Stark把Pepper护在身后，两个人都靠着厨房台面。

Clint小心翼翼地走进她的视线范围之内，双手张开，是空的。他看着她的眼睛，并不带什么怜悯或同情，仅仅是微笑着。“X教授造成的错误还是想起什么不好的记忆了？”他问道。

Natasha稍微放松了一点。至少Clint懂她。“他画了一张James的画。”她说道。

“James？”Clint惊讶地问道，表情茫然。Steve也吃惊地看着她，好像她刚刚拿刀攻击过他一样——嗯，好吧，她刚刚确实拿刀攻击过他。

“你怎么知道Bucky？”Steve问道。

“Bucky？”Natasha道。这不可能是James的真名，就算是个昵称，听着也太可笑了。她尝试着想象James听到别人这么叫他会有什么反应——想象不出来。“我认识他。”

“你不可能认识他的，”Steve说道，“他在战争中死了。我看着他死的。我救不了——”他停下来，声音颤抖而破碎，一只手在身侧攥成拳头。Natasha是第一次看见Steve显得如此弱小和脆弱。他的声音更轻了，“Bucky死了。”

“举起手来，甜心，”James说道，枪指着她的胸口，“你不能碰Steve一根手指头。”

“我认识他，”她说，“他在X部门，他当时是——他训练了我。他们叫他冬日战士。他是俄国最优秀的杀手。”

Steve不可置信地摇摇头。“冬日战士？X部门？那不可能是他。Bucky是个战士，不是个杀人凶手。他不会自愿为苏维埃政府服务的。”

“我不为苏维埃政府服务。而且既然他们他妈的想杀我最好的朋友，我就更确定了。”

“他不是自愿的，”她说道，每一个字都让她疼痛无比，像是咽下碎玻璃，“X部门有一个程序舱，那里的人，他们——他们非常善于让人们相信自己被赋予的新身份。”她的喉咙发紧，恐慌在她的胃上挖了一个洞，每说一句话，洞就扩大一分。

她要逃开，不去看Steve破碎迷惘的神情；她要逃开，离这个房间远远的。

“啊，我虽然痛恨承认这一点，但是听上去，好像Fury需要知道这些东西，”Stark开口了。相对于Stark的一贯标准，他此刻的声音听上去很是克制——一点儿也不“Stark”，“我是说，美国队长最好的朋友被洗脑，成了俄国的杀手？这个……听着就像是神盾局要来插一脚的事。”

Natasha没看他。她只看着Steve，后者的脸上惊慌和恐惧逐渐蔓延。

“对。”她同意道，强迫自己把这个字吐出来。

“他发生了什么？”Steve问道，声音紧绷，“他现在在哪儿？”

她看向Clint，发现他的神色表明，他已经意识到了一个让人痛苦的事实。她舔舔嘴唇，克制住自己想要像一个懦夫一样闭上眼睛的冲动，“他死了，”她说道，不肯看向Steve；她终于是败给了懦弱。

他的回应并不大声；相反，在她回答他后，一瞬间，所有的声音都消失了，他的呼吸哽在胸口，一分钟，两分钟。然后他轻轻地吐出一口气，把痛苦咽下。“你是在告诉我，他连自己是谁都不知道，就死了吗？”

她必须要逃，她不能再忍受他痛苦脆弱的声音。她要逃，在她被逼着说出真相之前；美国队长最好的朋友，是她杀的。

“Nat.”Clint静静地叫了她一声。她眼里一定有什么警告了他，因为他站到了一边去，给她让出一条路来。

她逃跑了。一直跑，一直跑，直到她来到位于城市郊区的安全屋。

她有七个神盾局并不知情的安全屋，其中三个连Clint和Coulson也不知道；现在她就待在其中一个。她蹲下，大口呼吸，假装自己是因为肾上腺素而非软弱而浑身发抖。过了很长时间，她拖着身体走向书橱，那背后藏了一个隔间。

六个小时后，Anya Volkova搭乘航班，飞往斯德哥尔摩。

——————

要不是在Stark大厦里待过，Natasha绝对会认为眼前这栋大厦相当壮观，不过这栋大厦的致命缺点是安保系统漏洞极大，她几乎不费吹灰之力就进了里面。

Tatiana正泡在室内泳池里，靠着泳池边，一只胳膊遮住脸，似在打瞌睡。Natasha悄无声息地走过瓷砖地面，在离Tatiana只有几英尺的地方停下。

“果然年纪大了，就变得温柔了许多啊，Tatiana，”她用俄语道，语气平常。（说俄语一直让她觉得很舒服，尽管进了神盾局已经好多年了，英语时不时地听起来还是别扭。）“二十年前，你肯定能发觉我进了房间，根本不会让我靠这么近的。”

Tatiana猛地睁开眼，一秒钟后，一把小手枪出现在她手里。“你也老糊涂了，竟然觉得偷偷接近我是个好主意。”她淡绿色的眼睛警惕地看着Natasha。

Natasha举起双手，向她展示她没带武器。但Tatiana并没有打消疑虑；Natasha并不惊讶。毕竟，这么近的距离，足够Natasha把枪从Tatiana手里踢掉，然后在她还不知道发生了什么的情况下徒手把她干掉。“我不是来杀你的。我来找点儿信息。”

Tatiana仍然举着枪，但额头因困惑而微微皱起。血清虽然延缓了她的衰老，但效果并不如Natasha的明显，Natasha看得出来；Tatiana头上有些许白发，眼角也有了鱼尾纹，她皱起眉时，皱纹就更加明显。“我早就是个局外人了，比你早得多，Natalia。现在我在教那些有被害妄想症的有钱人怎么对抗像咱们这样的人。我怎么知道你不是来杀我的？”

“任何有关冬日战士的残存的记录，我认为你可能知道一些。”

Tatiana看上去更为困惑，“冬日战士?你为什么需要他的信息？他已经死了——”

“Tatiana，你还记得那些传闻吗？就是关于冬日战士是从哪儿来的那些。”另一个女人慢慢地点点头，Natasha悲伤地微笑了一下，“传闻都是错的。”

Tatiana没有放下枪，但她的警惕已经变成了小心翼翼的兴趣，“你什么意思？”

“他不是俄国人。他是一个美国的士兵，Rodchenko在他身上做实验并给他洗了脑。”她再次举起一只手，Tatiana没什么反应，“我知道这听起来难以置信，但是我见到了一个人，他在冬日战士来到红房子之前就认识他，Tatiana。我想——我想把冬日战士的尸骨带回美国，想把我能找到的任何有关他的信息告诉他最好的朋友。”

Tatiana注视着她。“看看现在谁变温柔了？”语气里带着一丝惊讶，“你听上去很……愧疚。”

Natasha控制住表情不变，“我杀了他。我欠他的。”

“你不欠死人什么，Natalia，”Tatiana语气听上去几乎可以说是柔和了，“我们也不能用一辈子去内疚自责。”

Natasha没说话。也许Tatiana能选择无视她欠下的命债，但Natasha不能。“你知道什么能帮得上我的东西吗？”

Tatiana咬着唇想了好久，“没什么东西，”最后她带着歉意开口道，“我和他接触很少，并且他死了之后，整个部门都达成了沉默的共识，就是不去提冬日战士这个人——”她停了一下，表情有些紧张，“尤其是不能在你身边提他。毕竟他死之后，他们把你带进红房子里呆了很久，我们都不知道如果你一旦听到他的名字会有什么反应……”

Natasha皱起眉头，“呆了很久？”她重复道，“他们把我童年的记忆抹除了。你还记得后来我们在奥德萨的那次任务吗，就是我不记得什么是摇篮曲的那次？抹除那些记忆通常只用几个小时就够了，最多一天。”

Tatiana眼里闪过什么，表情瞬变，Natasha脖子后面的汗毛都竖起来了。“Natalia，你在Rodchenko那儿呆了一星期。”

“一星期？”她怀疑地笑了一声，“没人能跟Rodchenko呆一星期。”

Tatiana咬咬嘴角，眉毛又皱起来，“我记得很清楚，Natalia，”她慢慢地说，“当时我受了伤，正在养伤，然后看见Orlov骂骂咧咧地从他的办公室里跑出去。第二天，Marta（玛尔塔）说她看见你，Orlov还有Rodchenko，你们三个人进了Orlov的办公室。然后Orlov就死了，你被送进了红房子，接下来的一周就没人再见过你。”

“不对，”Natasha喊道。她必须得大声说话，才能盖过耳朵里的嗡鸣，“你一定是搞错了。我主动去找了Orlov，带着冬日战士的金属臂以示歉意，因为我杀了Ja——冬日战士。后来是Orlov把Rodchenko带到办公室来的。”

“Natalia，”Tatiana的声音很安静，也很低沉，Natasha不得不往前迈了半步才能听见她在说什么，“你的鼻子流血了。”

Natasha摸了摸鼻子，盯着手指头上的血。突然的领悟像黑色的波浪翻涌席卷而来，她大笑起来。她控制不住自己。她的声音，半是苦涩半是哀愁，Tatiana不知该如何形容，只是畏缩了一下。

“我呆了一周，对吧？”她安静地说道，“Tatiana，我记得——我记得我杀了他。他说如果要他回红房子，他一定会杀了我，然后我开枪射中了他。我知道我射中了他——”

嗡鸣已经在耳朵内变成咆哮，声音那么大，她都听不见自己的声音了。她闭上眼睛。

James在流泪，尽管她认为他自己没意识到，眼泪沿着他的脸缓缓流下。他摇摇头。“我再警告你一遍。我爱你，但我一定会在我回红房子之前，把咱们两个都杀死。”

“你不爱我。”她道，克制住手想要颤抖的冲动。

他点点头，微笑消失了，取而代之的是一副让她难以解读的表情。“对。红房子里不存在爱，对吧，Natshechka？所以我觉得这对你来说应该不会太困难。”他说完，举起刀，朝她喉咙扔过来。

那是一把旧枪。当她开火的时候，后坐力狠狠地冲击了她的肩膀一下。她扔下枪。在James倒地一秒钟后，它也掉到了地上；肉体撞击地面发出巨大声响，枪撞到地面的声音更大。

过了一会儿，血才从伤口中涌出来，然后血就到处流，到处流，流满了James的胸膛。她看着血迹扩张，她只能看着血在不停扩张，否则她就要看着他的脸了，她就要看着他那副表情。 

“去你妈的，James。 你跟我保证过不干傻事的。”她声音很低，每一个字都像一块巨石，从她唇间落到空气中。

她听到地板上James发出了什么声音，要不是因为他还在流泪，那声音本来应该是笑声吧。“Natalia，如果Orlov和Rodchenko还没有把你的全部慈悲和怜悯都夺走的话——让我死吧。”他声音微弱，呼吸急促，这意味着那颗子弹很可能射进了他的肺。

她面无表情地看着他，他在恳求她。“不。”她道，看见他的脸上瞬间失了颜色，连带那股生气也一并消失，只留下死气沉沉的一张脸。他太过虚弱，无法反抗，Natalia趁这时快速地包扎了他的伤口，并把他的手和腿都绑起来。

然后她转身向窗户。

“Natalia，他是无辜的。”James低声道，因说出这句话而呛了几口。

她捡起枪。“从什么时候开始，‘无辜’有用了？”她道，然后她从窗户里跳出去追赶Nemov。

她倒在地上，意识模糊。

瓷砖冰冷，贴着她的肩膀。她把拳头压在眼上，左右挤压，似有人在拿酸液溶解她的大脑，同时她毫不惊讶地看到James眼中的绝望憎恨的神色，她背叛了他。她试图赶走这一切。

她尝到嘴里血液的味道。

“Tatiana？”有个人在用瑞典语说话——一个女人，声音高而尖利，带着担忧。“怎么了？”

Natasha缩成一团，抽出一把刀，但她丝毫意识不到自己在做什么。Tatiana更为尖利地叫了她一声：“Natalia！”Natasha颤抖的手平稳下来。她眨眨眼，努力让眼睛聚焦。

另一个女人站得远了些。她身材高挑，美丽得不可思议，像是从瑞典宣传海报上走下来的人。“Tatiana？这是怎么啦？”女人问道，焦急的目光在Natasha和Tatiana间游移。

“Emelie（艾米丽），往后站一点儿，别动，”Tatiana声音锋利，“这是Natalia，她也是退役的军人，但是她……一直很难回归到正常生活。”

“噢，”Emelie声音里的担忧夹杂了几分同情，她咬咬嘴唇，“我能做什么吗？”

“你在我们的卧室里等一会儿就行了。我来照顾她，一会儿再跟你解释。”

“好。”Emelie往回走，关门之前又担忧地看了Tatiana一眼。

“Emelie？”Natasha努力问道，把嘴里的血吐出来。

“我妻子。”Tatiana语气谨慎，向Natasha暗示若是她胆敢发表什么令人厌恶的意见，Tatiana绝对会毫不犹豫地利用她此时此刻的虚弱打断她一两根骨头。

Natasha笑了一声，“刚才你说谁变温柔来着？”

“闭嘴。”虽是这么说，她声音里却带着笑意。

手里被塞了什么毛茸茸很柔软的东西，Natasha看着手里的毛巾，眨眨眼。

“你脸上满是血，”Tatiana说道，“你擦干净，我帮你想想谁会知道冬日战士到底怎么样了。”

Natalia擦着脸，尽管每一个动作都迟缓而困难，像是在水下行动。当她终于把脸擦干净后，抬头看向Tatiana，正好看见后者正陷入深思，眼睛眯起来。

“有什么想法吗？”她问道。

“你可能要讨厌我的建议了。”Tatiana道，唇边却带着笑意。

Natalia盯着她看了一会儿，叹口气，“找Bullski，是不是？”

Tatiana耸耸肩，“我听说他现在当了雇佣兵，名气不小。他也是我知道的唯一一个待在俄国的人。”

“这可真是让人开心呢。”Natasha语气酸涩。但是过了一会儿，她突然想到了什么，稍微高兴起来，“嗯，说不定我不用付钱，直接揍出点儿情报来就行了。”

“如果要揍他，替我揍上几拳。”Tatiana干巴巴地说道，冲Natasha伸出一只手。

顿了一下，Natasha收起刀，抓住她的手站起来。

“Natalia，”Natasha转身要走，听见Tatiana安静地叫了她的名字，“我听说你现在在为神盾局工作。”

“但这件事是为我自己，”这是那个她没有问出口的问题的答案，“要是神盾局来找你，绝对不是我的授意。”她半带嘲讽地冲着Tatiana笑道，“再说了，一个已经洗白了的杀手，为了退出这个局，都已经结婚了，甜甜蜜蜜地过日子，你觉得神盾局为什么要来找你，他们指望你能说什么？”

“滚吧你。”Tatiana大笑起来。

——————

Bullski刚把子弹安进一个想要赢得一个非洲小国家的总统大选的男人脑袋里，就被Natasha找到了。

“什么情况？他们不光雇了我？”Bullski哼了一声，眼睛眯起来，看着她。

“不是，我是来跟你谈谈的，”他们两个人混入尖叫的人群中，她没忍住，补充道，“并且，如果他们真的同时雇了咱们两个，我会先把你给敲晕然后更低调地把这个男人杀死。人家演讲到一半的时候开枪把人家给杀了，Boris（译注：鲍里斯，Bullski的名。）？你认真的吗？”

Bullski不屑道，“合同里可没说让我低调。”

“当然没说，”Natasha一点儿也不惊讶他的作风，“要是让你低调杀人，你都不会接这个活吧。”

“我差点儿就忘了你是个多烦人的女人了，Romanova,”Bullski笑着哼了一声。他进到一家餐馆，示意一个二人单间，“还是说，Romanoff？美国人那帮傻逼，看看他们起的这破名字吧。”

“以上言论来自一个代号为‘钛人’的男士，”Natasha嘲笑道。她坐下来，等着他也坐好，“好了，我想我们已经完成了我们愉快的拌嘴活动。”她无视Bullski的难以置信，“愉快？”她注视着他，道：“我需要知道有关冬日战士的事。”

“有什么好说的？那个一条胳膊的怪胎已经死了。”Bullski笑出声来，又在看到她冷酷的表情后生生咽下去。

“他没死，”她道，“或者说，至少，他们告诉我们他死了的时候，他其实还没死。”

“哈，”Bullski往后靠在椅子上，“我听说过这种传闻，但我也没当真。毕竟，你亲口说你杀了他，而在这种事上你从来不撒谎。”

“我以为我杀了他。”Natasha平静地说。

Bullski表情扭曲了，眼里闪过一丝不知是否为同情的神色，但只有一瞬而已，马上他又恢复到满脸厌恶，“去他妈的Rodchenko，我他妈的一直想着一枪射中那混蛋的脑袋。”

“你刚才说传闻？”她继续这个话题。

“有传闻说他们把冬日战士冷冻起来了，只在有特定任务的时候才唤醒他。”Bullski停顿了一下，“而且这些年来，我见过一些刺杀行动，给我的感觉很像他。给我几个小时，我看看这儿有没有案例。”

她没有感谢他，也不肯承认正烧灼着她的胃的愚蠢的希望。“你要多少钱？”

他愤怒地发出轻哼，“什么，我就不能完全是出于内心的善良给你这些信息吗？好吧，如果真的是他的话，冬日战士也算是我的老对手了，并且今天有你这样的美女作伴，我就打个折，五十万就行了。”

“好。现在五十万折半，二十五万。等我确定你的信息有用后，再折半。”

Bullski摇摇头。有那么一瞬间她以为他要提价，但他只是说：“我还是搞不明白，Romanova，为什么你退了局，不是说我不感激你退出，只是我想不通，你竟然成了神盾局的走狗。”

Natasha没打算去回答他。反正他不会相信她的，如果她试着跟他解释，当Barton的箭指着她的胸口，当Barton看着她但神色并非在看着一个杀手时，她的感觉是什么样的的话，Bullski只会大声嘲笑。所以，她只拿一张餐巾纸给他，“把你的账号给我，我会先给你打一半钱，五个小时后在你的旅馆房间见你，我要拿到信息。”

Bullski潦草地在餐巾纸上写下一串数字；她把纸卷起来塞进钱包，站起身来，无视过来点餐的服务生的困惑神情。

“你都不用知道一下我的旅馆的名字的吗？”Bullski问道。

她嘲讽地冲他一笑：“饶了我吧。我可能已经成了神盾局的走狗了，但我还是个专业杀手好吧。给你五小时。”

“你他妈个不要脸的。”她离开了，Bullski骂了一句，语气里带着欣赏。

——————

自从Orlov的继任者把剩下的杀手卖给出价者后，这么多年来，一共有十三起刺杀事件的手法很像冬日战士的风格。有传闻说，其中七起刺杀事件与一个俄国的武器制造公司Kronas（科罗纳斯）有关。Natasha认出了这个名字——神盾局多年来一直在搜集这个公司老板Lukin（卢金）的情报。

Kronas总部和它最大的武器制造厂房位于同一地区。Natasha用了两天的时间侦查了这两栋建筑的具体构造，又用了四天制定了一个可行的计划。

每过一天，她的痛苦就加深一分。时间一分一秒地溜走，她的胃拧成一团。她不允许自己莽撞地闯进那栋建筑。如果James还活着，她会救他出来，但她不会让自己因为内心的冲动和渴望而犯任何愚蠢的错误。

第七天很早的时候，她闭上眼睛，心里默默地向Clint道歉。他冒了那么大的险才让她能进入神盾局工作，但现在她生生地把他给她的慈悲扔回他的脸上。

一个小时后，Natasha出现在Victor Polzin（维克多 波尔钦）博士的厨房里。她用他的咖啡机给自己倒了杯咖啡，一边喝一边等着他。

Polzin睡意朦胧地慢慢走进厨房，好奇地闻闻空气中的味道，睁开眼，他看到了她，整个人僵在原地。

她放下咖啡杯，把枪对着他的胸口。“你，Polzin博士，要么配合，要么死。”她不带一丝感情地说道，“明白了吗？”

“我——”Polzin环顾四周，好像周围有什么人能帮他一样。过了一会儿，他的肩膀塌下来，他无力地靠在门上：“明白。你——你想要什么？”

“我对你很感兴趣，博士。为什么Lukin的员工名单里会有一个专门研究记忆抑制的精神病学家呢？”

一瞬间，他脸上血色全无，Natasha的胃慢慢舒展开了。她是对的。James在这里。“求——求求你，我不能——他会杀了我的！”

“博士，”Natasha微笑着，Polzin看到后立刻呜咽了一声，“Lukin可能会让你死，但我会让你生不如死。现在告诉我Lukin不用冬日战士的时候你把他藏在哪里。”

“冬——冬日战士？我不知道他叫——叫什么……我配合！”Natasha一眯起眼睛，他立刻慌张地补充道，“我只是——你必须要有通行……”他说着说着就停了，因为她把他的通行证递给他，然后又掏出一张一模一样的来，只不过上面的照片是她的，名字是假名，她把这张也扔给他。“噢，好吧。看——看来你已经准备齐全了，呃，想得很周到，所以我——我们走吧。”

“很好。”Natasha仍然微笑着，“我就知道你是个聪明人。”

时间似乎模糊不明，但此刻她高度警觉，以致大大小小的触压她都能十分清晰地感知。她看见警卫检查她的通行证，再翻过来检查一遍，然后警卫点头，把通行证还给她，他的手指很粗糙，像砂纸一样蹭过她的皮肤，但通往James所在的房间的路程却仍似疾驰残影。

即使睡着了，James也是面无表情。静态舱内的液体让他的五官显出一种病态的蓝色。他们又给他打造了一条新胳膊，这一条胳膊显然能受得住这个容器。

他看起来不怎么真实，尽管Polzin把什么东西放进机器里，排尽了舱内的液体后，James下巴的肌肉跳动了一下，他看着仍然不像是一个真实的人，反而更像橱窗里的模特。

“唤醒他。”Natasha道。

“如果你想让他醒过来后大脑完好无损的话，就需要多花点儿时间，”Polzin低声道，手飞快地按了几个闪烁的按钮，“他已经处于这种状态有两年了。不活动的时间越长，醒来之后他就越糊涂。”

Natasha咬着牙，撕扯着唇道：“不活动？你把他唤醒让他去杀死Lukin的敌人，在你眼里就是‘活动’是吗？”

Polzin抖了一下，但没说话。

过了好久，大概好几个小时过去，James的眼睑颤了颤，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，本能地转过头把流进嘴里的液体呕吐出来。

“James，”Natasha道，倾身向前，在他上方看着他，并不敢碰他。“James，醒醒。我在这里。”她用俄语说着，声音温柔。

被James分了神，她没听见Polzin逃跑的脚步声，直到他快跑到门口并开始大喊：“来人！”Polzin尖叫着，声音因惊恐而尖利，他挣扎着跑向门口：“来人！快——”他倒在门口，手里握住穿过喉咙的刀，没了声息。

她到门口，把他的尸体踢到一边，听着门外的声音。警报响了。“妈的。”她骂道，开始堵门设置障碍。

她转过身的时候，James又开始咳嗽了，眼睛已经半睁开了。深色的头发贴在额头上，他挣扎着站起来，一些液体顺着脸流下来。

她跑到他身边，“James，James，是我。你已经休眠了两年了。你还记得发生了什么吗？”

James看着她，眼中一闪，他似乎认出了什么。“我——”他激烈地咳嗽了几下，“我记得。”

她紧绷的肩膀放松了，“James——”

“我记得你朝我开枪射中了我。”James冰冷地继续道，然后他用金属臂打了她一拳。

她摔倒，重重倒地，已经无力翻滚，只得爬着远离他。“James，”一颗臼齿已经被他打得松动了，疼痛剧烈，她只能忽视；她一边擦着嘴上的血，一边说，“我知道你很愤怒，但我来这里是为了帮你的。”

“你把我带回Rodchenko那里。你知道他对我做了什么。”他的声音因狂怒更加低沉。

“我不知道！”她争辩道。她又换成英语：“我不知道你原来到底是谁，James，我也不知道Rodchenko对你的大脑到底做了怎样的事！我现在知道了，所以我才到这里来。”

James盯着她，“我多希望我能相信你。”他的声音听上去既不像那个她认识的James也不像她短暂接触过的‘Bucky’。他的声音充满了厌倦和遗憾。然后他走到门口，把障碍都破坏掉。

他走出去。她听见外面的叫喊和尖叫。

Natasha费力地站起来，吐出James打掉的那颗牙。然后她抽出一把刀。Lukin的安保防御力量很完备，James可能需要一些帮助。

她慢慢地出了门口走到走廊里，发现自己低估了James的愤怒。“如果你不相信我，至少相信我也想从这里逃出去。我知道一条出去的路。”

James微笑起来，那或许是冬日战士的笑容，或许不是。血在他的发间流淌，滴落在他脸上。“我也知道一条路，Natalia。那条路叫‘前门’。”他道。

然后他开枪射中了她。

他举起枪的时候她已经开始躲了，但纵使是黑寡妇也躲不开冬日战士射出的一颗子弹。巨大的冲击让她一下子倒在地上。

她仰面躺着，眨眨眼睛，看着天花板。一种缓慢的疼痛传遍她的胸膛。她眼前开始发黑，思维混乱不清。尽管疼得厉害，她仍勾起一抹笑。“我们有一样的枪伤，”她的声音听起来梦幻渺远，“他们可能会说你这叫浪漫，如果他们是傻瓜的话。”

James在她身边蹲下。她看见他下巴绷紧，眼睛低垂。他把一块类似织物的东西塞到她手里，然后拿着她的手按到伤口上。痛苦炸开，传遍全身，但同时也让她清醒了不少。James道:“压住伤口，说不定你还能坚持到Lukin来杀了你。”

“James，”她大口喘息。她不能让他走。他连今年是哪一年都不知道吧？她用另一只手抓住他的手腕，无视他冷酷的表情。“Steve——他还活着——”血从喉咙里涌进她的嘴，她呛了几口。

一瞬间，James面容变得柔和而脆弱，像是在怀念什么，然后他又恢复冷酷。“Steve在战争中死了。我很清楚。”

“没有，”她努力说出话来，每说一个字都很疼，可她必须继续。“纽约——神盾局——美国队长。去找他。”

“要不是你已经快死了，我会因为你撒了这个谎杀了你，Natalia。”James说道。

耳中一片轰鸣，像是发生了一场爆炸，真奇怪，以前她失去意识的时候从来没有听到过这种声音，在塞尔维亚，她差点儿失血而死的那一次也没听见过这种声音。“纽约，”她低声道，或者说试着说。呼吸困难，困难到无法吸入足够的氧气继续说话。“James。去纽约。Steve.”

他没有回应。她挫败地闭上眼睛。

远远地，像是从另一个房间传来了喊声，她听见有人大喊：“Bucky！”

“Steve，”James说道。接着又说了一句本不可能出现在这里的话，“我以为你死了。”

她努力睁开眼，却发现眼睛无法聚焦。并且，那个正在抱着James或者就是跟他打架的人不可能是Steve，他没穿着那身制服。

“Nat, 我们会把你从这儿救出去。Nat？”Clint。即使她要死了，她也能听出他的声音。

她努力微笑了一下。“Bullski.”她道。她早该知道的。Clint把头发从她脸上轻轻撩到一边，这一次，她可以容忍这种动作，一小会儿。“多少……钱？”

尽管耳中仍嗡嗡作响，她仍能听见Clint在得意地笑：“我以为他得要几百万呢，不过Steve打断他的鼻子之后他就免费了。现在别说话了，让Banner给你检查一下，好吗？”

“科学家。不是。医生。”她抗议道，虚弱到想着Banner把手放在她身上也紧张不起来。他或许已经证明了他能在90%的时间内控制住Hulk，但她仍然害怕自己碰上那10%。

“对，但是我是咱们这群人里跟医生最沾边儿的人了，所以认命吧。”Banner干巴巴地说。他轻轻触碰着伤口周围，手掌温柔而温暖，却仍然让她感到疼痛。

她一声不吭，但Banner还是说：“对不起，无论怎样都会疼的。”

“嗯。”她低声道。黑暗向她涌过来，疼痛渐渐隐没，她终于晕了过去。

——————

手术后，Natasha醒过来，看见Steve坐在她床边的椅子上。

“你该让我和你一起去的。”他直截了当地说。

“Clint没告诉你吗？”她哑着嗓子问。她一定是服用了强效止疼片，因为此刻她的思绪无法集中，舌尖麻木。

“告诉我你杀了Bucky？嗯，他跟我说了。但是既然Bucky还活着，正被神盾局监管着，我有点儿好奇真实的故事是什么。”

“记忆移植。我以为是我杀了他。”

Steve露出恍然大悟的神情，宽阔的肩膀也放松下来。她舔舔嘴唇，Steve不好意思地做了个鬼脸，给她拿了一杯水。她就着他的手慢慢地喝水，因为她自己的一边肩膀已经缠满了绷带，另一边的胳膊抖得没法进行任何精细动作；她努力不去厌恶自己的虚弱。喝光了一杯，她清清嗓子。

“我想去找回他的尸骨，并且给你一个答案。”

“然后你发现他还活着。”Steve摇摇头。他的眼睛太过明亮了。

她低头看着白色的床单，不愿意见证美国队长流眼泪的时刻。过了一分钟，他清清嗓子，她抬头看他一眼。泪痕已经没有了。

“谢谢你，”他说，“顺便说一下，Bucky说他很抱歉冲你开枪。”

“不，他才没这么说。”Natasha立刻说道。

Steve皱着眉，半是局促半是困惑：局促于说谎被抓了个现行，困惑于Bucky不向她道歉，她猜。“是，他没说过。”

“没什么，别担心了，”她向他保证，“我应得的。”

Steve一脸怀疑，但还是什么都没说。

她眨眨眼，模糊中意识到一个让人不愉快的事实。“神盾局在监管他？”Steve点点头，她皱起眉毛。“Fury对他有什么打算？”

Steve低头看着自己的手。“冬日战士杀了很多人，”他安静地说，“Fury试图跟委员会谈谈，让他们不要为那些罪行起诉Bucky，但是——”

Natasha用俄语骂了一句。“让我出去，”她要求，挣扎着要坐起来，尽管她头昏眼花，胸口一跳一跳地疼，连止疼片都抑制不住，可她不管，“我自己去跟委员会说，我要告诉他们，他是被洗了脑——”

“Natasha，停下，”Steve说，“委员会动不了他一根手指头。我向你保证。”

她跌回枕头里。“James跟你说了多少？”看他的表情，她判断James没跟他说很多。“如果必要的话，告诉委员会那些人，他从那个项目里获得自由后第一个想的就是逃回美国。”这并非全部真相，但这些本应该发生的。

Steve微笑起来。“我会的。现在好好休息一下。再偏那么几英寸，那颗子弹就要射穿你的心脏了。”Steve说完，困惑地看着她大笑起来。

她没有告诉Steve，冬日战士从不失手。

——————

下一个来看她的人是Clint。“下一次，你要带我一起去。”他眼神平静，表情透露出一股不容置疑的气势。然后他又像是想到什么笑话一样，摇摇头，“我的苍天，Nat，亏你还是专业的呢，究竟什么专业人士能被目标当成靶子？”

“滚一边儿去。”她温和地说。

他得意地笑起来，坐在床尾。这个动作看上去很随意，但她知道这个姿势能精确地避免挤到她。

“我有点儿担心，”他说，“你现在是年纪大了行动不便了吗？原来你可跟Neo（译注：尼奥，《黑客帝国》主角，经典躲子弹）一样，超级能躲子弹的。”

“闭嘴，Barton，”她声音里带着几分愉悦，“Loki事件之后，你在神盾局的麻烦已经不少了。”

Clint轻松地耸耸肩，“怎么了，既然美国队长这次都擅离职守追随你而去，神盾局那帮人还怎么惩罚我这个队长的小弟？你说他们这帮人是不是有点儿虚伪？”

Natasha露出一个微笑。“那很好。”

“Fury还在跟委员会吵，不过有美国队长撑腰，我敢肯定Barnes一定会安然无恙，”Clint说完，又哼了一声，“我倒是想看看谁有那个胆儿不经队长允许碰Barnes一下。这一段时间，队长满脸‘谁敢鬼鬼祟祟地瞟Barnes一眼我都要揍你一拳’的表情。”

“那很好。”她又说了一次，更加温柔。Clint咧着嘴笑起来。

“顺便一提，我记得Stark好像有美国队长暴击Bullski的全程录像带。我下次给你带来。”

“花钱看我都愿意。”她说着，靠着枕头放松下来，继续听Clint讲复仇者们各种各样的八卦。

——————

Fury是第三个来看她的，浑身上下透着一股‘我很烦’的劲儿。他先是在门口站了一下，盯着她看，然后突然开口：“第一件事，委员会要想从Barnes嘴里问出什么东西来，得先过我这一关；第二件事，X教授要来看看Barnes，要是他脑子里还有什么触发器一类的东西，我们好一并去除掉；第三，你又擅自行动了，躲也躲不开，我得把你脑袋切下来端到委员会那儿任君品尝，懂？”

“明白了，长官。”Natasha答道。

“我知道Barton每天给你进行实况播报，所以有事别来烦我。”Fury补充道，没等她做出任何回应，就猛地关上门走了。

——————

本来下一个来看她的人应该是Stark, 但是她把Stark的名字放在了‘禁止来访’的名单上了，所以他没得逞。她闭上眼睛，享受门外Stark长达半个小时的激烈的长篇演说。

然后Pepper悄悄溜进来，冲她温和地笑笑。“我就是过来跟你打个招呼，看看你缺不缺什么东西，我从复仇者大厦里给你拿了点儿东西，”她说着，举起一个包，“我带了几件你的衣服。我知道你肯定不想穿病号服。”她飞快地看了一眼她的绷带，然后移开了目光。

“谢谢你。”Natasha示意Pepper坐下。她们安静地坐了一会儿，听着Stark仍然在外面不满地抱怨，不过墙让他的声音模糊不清。“多长时间才能消停啊？”

Pepper翻翻白眼，两个人彼此露出一个恼怒又无奈的表情；不过Pepper的表情里还夹杂着Natasha没有的爱意和宠溺。

“还得，好一会儿吧，”Pepper道，扭扭脸，“他可算找到一个胸口受伤的病友了，有的说呢。”

“噢对，还有这茬儿，”Natasha恍然大悟，过了一会儿，她作苦相：“好吧，他可以进来待五分钟，只要你保证，一旦他开始拿我和James的关系开玩笑或者是旁敲侧击地表达点儿什么，你就进来揪着他的耳朵把他提溜出去。”

“我保证。”Pepper表情变得明亮，跳起来出了门。

两分钟后，Pepper对Natasha露出一个歉意的微笑，把Stark从病房里提溜了出去。

——————

Thor在第二天早上到了这里，带了一台笔记本电脑，还有一箱的DVD。“Natasha女士，我认为这些歌剧将成为你愈伤期间的慰藉，”他喜气洋洋地对她说，“很高兴看到你已经这么容光焕发了。”

她冲他笑起来，要是让Stark看见，毫无疑问他会震惊：原来这才是真诚的笑容。Coulson之前机缘巧合，曾和她一起看过几个晚上的歌剧，不过他死了之后，一直是Clint勇敢地站出来受这些歌剧的折磨，持续几个月后，Natasha终于发现了Thor对于“中庭”戏剧的热爱。

“谢谢你啦，”她感谢道。Thor把箱子放下，一脸期待地看着她，终于，她认输了，指指旁边的椅子，“如果你有时间的话，和我一块儿看怎么样？”

“乐意至极。”Thor咧嘴冲她一乐。他让她挑了一部歌剧，然后他把光碟放进去，把笔记本放好，调整到一个他们两个人都方便看的角度。按下播放键之前，他停了一下。他用不同寻常的安静语气说道：“Natasha女士，不必为你的朋友过于焦虑。队长不会让他受到任何伤害的。而且我已经明确地表达过我的见解：任何人都不应该为大脑被操控时犯下的罪受惩罚。他们从Clinton的遭遇还看不出这一点吗？”

“那之后，神盾局给了Clint六个月的试用期。”Natasha说。这些话说出口比她想得要咄咄逼人，她本意并非如此，但Thor看上去并没有不高兴。

相反，他点点头。“是，这次我就提了这样一个建议：试用期。给你的朋友时间，让神盾局的精神修复者愈合他的大脑，再让他证明自己值得加入复仇者联盟。”

Natasha挑眉，尽管他的话听起来让她感到十分温暖：“谁说James要成为复仇者了？”

Thor大笑，好像觉得她在开玩笑一样：“在Kronas他作战时的英勇，我亲眼所见，Natasha女士。一旦他的大脑被治愈，他将是复仇者联盟的优秀的新成员。”

Natasha回想起James开枪射中她时他眼里的神情，想起X教授说他不确定自己能完全恢复James的记忆。她没有笑。“他会成为一个优秀的复仇者，”她同意道，“但我觉得对他来说，为神盾局工作可能会更舒服一些。”

Thor思考着点点头。“我提议他加入复仇者时，队长也说过跟你一模一样的话，”他耸耸肩，“你们两个比我要了解他。可能他会更喜欢神盾局吧。不过，我还是期待着以后能和他并肩作战，无论他是个复仇者还是个特工。”

Natasha不说话，只是微微一笑。

Thor对于自己想法满意地点点头。他按下播放，两个人都舒舒服服地坐好，一起看柴可夫斯基的《奥涅金》。

——————

Banner没来看她。在心里，她对此很是感激。

——————

一周之后，Steve又来到她的病房，面带犹豫。

“怎么了？”她问道，心中警铃大作，胸口发紧，伤口刺痛，“出什么——”

“Bucky很好，”Steve让她安下心来。她咽下一连串的问题，只听着他继续，“他还在神盾局监管下，X教授每天都和他呆上几个小时。”

“所以你来是有什么事吗？”

“Bucky要找你。”Steve摸摸脖子后面，“那个，他要找Natalia。Clint说你在来神盾局之前就叫那个。”

“是，”她说完，犹豫了一下，不安感在胃里凝结，“你们跟他说了关于我的事了吗？”

“只说过你已经为神盾局工作了好几年了，”Steve说道，“他明白冷战已经结束了，不过我觉得他还在怀疑这一点，因为你的‘叛变’。”

Natasha小心翼翼地耸了耸没扎绷带的那边肩膀。“某种程度上，我的确是叛变了。”她舔舔干燥的嘴唇，“什么时候Fury能让我见他？”

“现在。如果医生允许你离开病床几个小时的话。”他说。她无法掩饰住自己的惊讶；而他坦诚地微笑着。“这么多天来，这是他提的第一个请求。我觉得Fury把这个看作事情有进展的信号了吧。”

“嗯，而且下一步进展就是James把我的脖子拧断。”Natasha干巴巴地说。

她没想到Steve会因此显得手足无措，脸色也变得苍白。“他不会那么做的，”他防御性地说道，“他醒过来的时候只是糊涂了——”

“队长，我在开玩笑呢。”她说。事实上，她没有开玩笑，至少不全是开玩笑。但看到Steve看起来那么惊慌，她不打算提了。再说了，她一直躺在病床上，而这些天Steve却是全身心地忙着在委员会那里为James辩护。花整整两个星期，在那帮人面前磨破嘴皮子讲道理，任谁都会处在崩溃边缘的。

“哦，”Steve看上去如释重负，然后他有点儿局促地笑起来，“当然，当然是个玩笑啦。”他向门口走去：“我去找你的医生。”

他离开后，Natasha就闭上眼睛，想要打个盹儿休息一下。和他见面，将会用光她所有的力气。

——————

她走进监押James的单人房间，强迫自己走路时发出声音。Steve跟她说过，James对那些悄悄走到他身边的人反应可算不上友好。

神盾局之前把一把椅子固定在了地板上，她小心翼翼地坐下来。仅仅是从医院走到神盾局并进了这间房就已经让她精疲力竭。她努力掩藏自己的疲乏。“James。”

“Natalia。”他从床上应道，表情疲惫茫然，语气不起波澜。

她不去看James的表情和空空的袖管，只稍稍打量了一下这个房间。他们把他的仿生臂拿到哪里去了？Stark可能正不知道在哪儿修理它呢，她酸涩地想。

“鹰眼带我进来的时候，他们给我的房间比这个小多了，”X教授建议她使用英语，她照做了，“我在想我是不是被冒犯了。”

他的眼因愉悦闪过微光，“他们总是低估你。”他的口音和当年面对Nemov时的一样。这是他真正的口音——来自布鲁克林，她知道Steve也这样说话。

“并且他们总会因此而后悔，”Natasha道，“你叫我来干嘛？你要是想说你要道歉，我就直接走人。”

他的脸上先是绽开一个浅浅的微笑，继而笑得开怀而灿烂。“我明白。不是要道歉，我是想问问你神盾局的所做作为都是合法的吗？Steve看上去很相信这帮人，但他永远只是看到人们好的那一面。”说到最后，他的声音带上了一丝苦涩，笑容不再，他扮了个苦相。

Natasha在想Steve跟他说了什么。说James不是冬日战士，说Rodchenko和其他X部门的人才是手上沾血的刽子手？James不会相信这些话的。她自己就从来都不会信这种话，尽管纽约之战后，Clint一想把神盾局特工的死亡算在自己身上，她就恨不得把‘那不是你的错’这句话刻进他脑子里。

“到现在，我已经为神盾局工作了七年了，他们还一直信守对我的承诺。”她慢慢地说。

“承诺？”

“不能用我的身体制造血清；死后烧了我的尸体。”

他又歪嘴笑起来，“死了之后你可就不知道他们会不会信守第二条了。”

Natasha小心地耸耸肩，“鹰眼会确保他们做到的。”

“鹰眼。那个拿着弓的男的？”她点点头，James继续道，“Steve说过你们两个很亲近，你们两个是……”他拖长最后一个字，暗示性地挑挑眉。

他的声音里并没有嫉妒。她告诉自己不要因为这一点而生气，太傻了。“不是。”她道，没多解释。让他自己想去吧。“神盾局跟你提什么了？”

“在神盾局当个特工，试用。前六个月只能在纽约行动，而且规定，除非Fury和Xavier（X教授）认为可行，不能去其他地方出任务。”James沉默了一会儿，“Steve说我不用非得进神盾局，他会想想其他出路，”他终于开口，“他说我已经为我们的国家牺牲够多了。”

“以上言论来自一个冻了七十年后立马继续美国队长生涯为国家抛头颅洒热血的人。”Natasha道。

他大笑起来，声音粗哑。可能两个人都没想到他会这么笑，都有点儿小惊讶。James歪歪头，脸上迅速闪过极小的红晕。“对啊，真的，Steve就是个笨蛋。”他听上去那么开心，Natasha的心因之疼了一下，无法呼吸。

“你不用接受神盾局的提议，”她开口，“当然，如果你不接受，日子会更艰难——就Fury个人来说，他不会喜欢你留在纽约的——但是神盾局的话——”她停顿了一下，试图找出合适的词句，“如果我必须要杀人的话，我希望能知道，那是他们应得的。”

“没有什么真正无辜的人。”James道，这并非疑问。

Natasha还是回应道，“神盾局这个部门的行为一直处于灰色地带，但是至少，如果有那么一天的话，如果世界上出现了更多的Rodchenko和Orlov们，那么在那些希望他们死的人里，总会有神盾局。”

James点点头。过了一会儿，空气里的沉默已经延伸到了让人无法忍受的地步。她站起来。

就在她要敲门示意门外的警卫她已经谈完了时，他温柔的话语让她停了下来：“Steve说你名字变了，说我现在应该叫你Natasha了。”

Natasha呆呆地注视着空气。然后她吞咽了一下，让口腔不再干燥，才得以开口。“你是唯一一个叫我Natalia的人，”她说，“我……不介意的。“

她没回头看他的反应，没看看他是否想起了她曾经跟他说过这句话。他究竟还记得多少？他记得她对他的背叛，这是很确定的。但是他还记得其他的吗？那些温和一些的记忆？

过了一会儿，他轻轻说：“改名字真得很糟糕。Natalia很适合你。”

Natasha想把额头抵在门上，想就这样愚蠢地哭一场。但她没有，只是调整好自己的状态。“当然，比你的昵称适合你的程度要高得多，”她道，集中精力模仿他轻松地语气，“Bucky？真的假的？我绝对不会叫你Bucky的，James。”

James的笑声又飘荡在空气中；她稍稍偏了偏头，这样门上的玻璃就不会暴露她的微笑了。

——————

如果Natasha允许自己奢侈地使用‘遗憾、懊悔’这种情绪的话，那么，这种时候，她就会用来怀念Coulson。Jasper Sitwell是个优秀的负责人，但他并不像Coulson那样能真正理解她和Clint。她也怀疑他能不能理解James。

然而，至少Sitwell有提前把James要去执行任务的消息告诉她的意识。他保证过。

“还太早，”她道，多年来的训练让她把怒火压抑在声音里，“两个月前，他连柏林墙已经倒塌了都不知道。现在你就想让他为神盾局出任务？”

Sitwell看上去不怎么自在。Fury则挑起眉毛。

“Barnes现在的确是交给Rogers监管了，但他也已经在试用期内加入神盾局了。这意味着他必须得向神盾局展示出他的能力。除非你希望他被移交联合国，然后把几十个罪名安在他身上。”

Natasha保持面无表情，但怒火已经熊熊燃烧，舌尖因之而刺痛。“太早了，”她重复道，“他还没准备好。”

“这个嘛，Romanoff特工，我希望你是错的。”Fury道。然后他转向Sitwell，“你跟Barnes联系过了？”

Sitwell看上去很是不安，目光在Natasha和Fury身上游移不定。“我联系过了，”他缓慢开口，“他没回过我的信息，我认为是Tony的小宠物A.I.屏蔽了我的呼叫，因为那座大厦里的人我一个都没接通。”

Fury看上去并不惊讶。“Romanoff，和Sitwell一起去把Barnes带来。并且让我回答你的下一个问题：是，这就是命令。”

“是，长官。”她允许自己带上几分怒意回敬道。Fury朝她挤了挤眼，她也仍在随之而来的宽慰中尝到了苦涩。

Steve在大厦门口见了她和Sitwell，表情毫无动摇，眼中闪过危险的光。“他不会执行这次任务的。”他抱着臂，面色阴沉地看着他们两个。

“恕我直言，队长，这事您可决定不了。”Sitwell道。Natasha让他们两个继续争辩，自己悄悄溜到大厦后面去，开始往上爬。

到了第三层，她停了一下，掏出手机拨打了Stark的家庭号码。

“Romanoff特工，”JARVIS说道，“Sitwell特工和Rogers队长在门口争吵，所以我可以认为您是来把Barnes先生带走的吗？”

如果她不了解JARVIS的话，她可能会觉得他的机械声音里带着一丝不赞成。“我是来看看James的，但除非他想，我是不会把他带到神盾局去的，”她答道，“你知道他现在在哪儿吗？”

空气沉默了一会儿，Natasha在想JARVIS是否在犹豫。然后他给出了James的精确坐标，并且补充道：“不过他要求过，他要一个人待着，Romanoff特工。”

“我明白，”Natasha道，“谢谢你，JARVIS.”

“不必客气，Romanoff特工。”

James正待在这栋大厦里无数卧室中的一个。但并不是Stark给James让他睡觉用的那个；她并不感到惊讶。她找到了那个正确的房间，窗户关着。

她按照他们以前用过的暗号敲响窗户，但他没有回应，她开始卸窗户。

在她准备暴力闯进来时，James已经把百叶窗拉上去了，正站在窗前。现在是下午四点，房间很黑，床单乱七八糟，凌乱不堪，究竟发生了什么并不可知，但绝对不是睡觉。

“正常人在晚上是要睡觉的。”她对眼前的床铺评价道，让自己的声音听上去若无其事。

James空洞地笑了一下，“正常人才需要睡觉。”他的话验证了她的猜想，同时他帮她进来。

她落地站稳，立马撤步远离他的个人区域。她还记得Clint把她带到神盾局后的前几个月她的感受，她想杀掉任何接近她的人，当然Clint可能要除外；她珍视那种决定别人能否以及什么时候可以触碰她的权力。

“Sitwell在前门，”她说道，“不过我很怀疑他能不能过Steve这一关。”

这一次James的笑声听起来真诚了些。“可能过不了。”他同意道。阳光涌进房间，描绘出他的五官，也暴露了过去几个月来他受的伤害。他眼窝深陷，脸色苍白，因为缺少阳光和睡眠而面部浮肿，他小心翼翼地控制着自己的动作，好像如果动作过快他就要像块玻璃一样碎掉。

Natasha想碰碰他。她的手指因为这愚蠢的渴望而发疼；她想捧着他的下巴，想把他乱糟糟的刘海从他眼前撩开。但她只是攥起拳头。“他们想让你去执行一个任务。”她说。

他眼里模糊的笑意立刻就消失了。“他们想让我杀谁？”

“不是让你去杀人。”Natasha说，接着又纠正道，“至少现在还没让你去杀人。”而我会为你杀掉目标，只要你需要我。这句话她没说，但她的声音里一定泄露了她的这句承诺，因为James隐隐露出了笑容。

“先让我去洗个澡。”他说道，转过身去。

尽管她的判断告诉她不要这样做，但她还是伸出手去碰了他的胳膊肘一下，那条属于人类的有血有肉的胳膊——她的指尖轻轻抵在他的皮肤上。“James。”她说道。

他的肩膀紧绷起来，但他并没有转过身。相反，他用一种愉快而带有戏弄的、意在使她分心的语气说：“Stark这儿就连客房里都有很多浴室。我猜咱们可以在浴缸里游泳。”

Natasha研究着他肩膀紧绷的线条，他的头微微低着，像是在准备一场战斗。考虑了一会儿，她点点头，捏捏他的手肘。“可以，”她说，“今天先放过你。”

James转过身来，微微笑着，看上去很正常：“今天？那明天呢？”

她走近他，抬起手摸到他带着胡茬的粗糙下巴，轻轻往下拉，他和她目光相对。“明天我会为你这段日子的消沉揍你一顿，再告诉你，我们该如何偿还我们过去的一切罪孽。”她告诉他。然后她的手轻轻绕到他的脖子后面。

“Natalia，”他说，眼睛里有着不确定和不顾一切的渴望，“Natalia Romanova。我很想你。”他低声念着她的名字，虔诚如祈祷；而第二句话像是在告解忏悔。他抬起那只金属手，去碰他射中她后留下的伤疤，动作如此温柔却又迟疑，她简直无法呼吸。

“James Buchanana Barnes，”她道，“谁都别想再把你从我身边带走。”这是一句誓言。他低下头来，吻她的唇，将誓言烙印。

 

 

[历史上有许多名字，  
但没有一个是我们的。]

——第四章 完——

[译注]《天外魔花》：《天外魔花（Invasion of the Body Snatchers）》是由唐·希格尔导演，凯文·麦卡锡、山姆·佩金法等主演的电影，于1956年在美国上映。本片可以说是X档案的鼻祖，讲述了外星人复制小镇居民，逐渐控制全城的故事。这部经典科幻片虽系一部低成本B级片，却暗示当时麦卡锡主义横行美国的从众心态，具有警世作用。【至于B级片，它是指拍摄时间短且制作预算低的影片，所以普遍布景简陋、道具粗糙，影片常缺乏质感，没有良好的品质。同时《天外魔花》里有外星人操控小镇居民大脑的情节，故鹰眼会反感。】 ——以上来自百度百科，我也没看过这电影。看过的小可爱可以补充一下。

————全文 完————


End file.
